Pirates of the Caribbean: Ashley's Revenge
by skorva
Summary: Ashley and her sister, Kate are finally reunited as they go to the ends of the earth to find Captain Jack Sparrow. Ashley is certain she loves Jack but does she still have feelings for Beckett? Also, Kate Dresden might be in love with William Turner, but he can only choose one fate. Jack/OC, Beckett/OC, Willabeth, Will/OC
1. Chapter 1: Katie?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish Jack was mine though.

* * *

Chapter 1: Katie?

"You expect us to sail with him?" Will snarled. "If we are to rescue Jack it will _not_ be under his command!"

Barbossa raised a shaggy eyebrow but said nothing, choosing to take another supple bite of his apple instead. The juicy spray erupted over his beard.

Tia Dalma's smile faded and she pointed a bony finger in Will's direction.

"You said, if dere was anyting to be done, and now you not be willin' to do anyting?" She lowered her arm and raised her head in a haughty gesture. "I be callin' you a liar den, William Turner."

"I am not a liar!" he retorted hotly. "Barbossa is a murderer and we will not sail with him."

"Do not presume to tell me his crimes," Tia Dalma's voice grew softer and more dangerous. "They are naught compared to what you will do."

Will faltered, "What?"

"How are you alive, Captain Barbossa?"

"The real question would be, why is Kate here?"

Everyone ceased their talking and stared at me as I moved slowly towards Barbossa and my sister, Kate.

"She was brought 'ere 'cause you needed 'er. Fate 'as decided that."

I was stunned. So was Elizabeth. She stared at him as he said.

"Miss Swann," he purred, tipping his overly large hat, "It seems you've taken my advice and given up on the ceremony after all. Although I must say those breeches really do nothing for you."

Will started to say something but Elizabeth interrupted, taking another step closer. "Why would you help us get Jack? You've tried to kill him in the past. And he did kill you, in case you've forgotten. Why would you risk yourself to help him now?"

Barbossa grinned mischievously. "Oh, I've not forgotten. But you'll be wantin' to ask Tia Dalma those questions, my dear. I am in her debt and therefore merely a tool to her whims."

Elizabeth shifted her gaze to the voodoo lady.

"Do it really matter why if I be showin' you how?" she replied coyly.

"Lower your swords," she told Will and Gibbs.

"But-," Will protested.

"Just do it!" she snapped. They complied reluctantly. Will attempted to make eye contact with his fiancé but Elizabeth refused to meet his gaze, instead fixing it on a neutral point on the wall beyond all their heads.

"If anyone here does not want to come, then I suggest they leave now. As for myself, I am accompanying Captain Barbossa. And Miss...?"

"Dresden. Kate Dresden and sister of Ashley Winslet. So if _any_ of you have a problem with us then I suggest you leave!" Kate's voice boomed throughout the room as she made her point. No one spoke or moved so she continued. "We all owe Jack," her voice dropped and she finished in a near whisper. "Some more than others…"

Elizabeth met Will's gaze and a tear silently escaped her eye.

Taking a deep breath, Will sheathed his weapon. "When do we leave… Captain?"

Barbossa chuckled. "Don't get too ahead of ye self, Mr. Turner. We sail at first light. In the meantime, I suggest that ye all do well to prepare yourselves. There be more horrors at world's end than the kind you can kill with a sword."

Still chuckling darkly, Barbossa exited the room. Jack the monkey followed at his heel, turning around to screech at everyone before disappearing from view. Ragetti and Pintel shot questioning looks at each other, then shrugging, walked after their former captain. Kate sat across from me on a stool, smiling.

"Kate. You- How?" I asked her in shock.

"Tia, or should I say Calypso here says that you needed me. How? Don't ask. She told me the same way she brought you here." Kate smiled.

"She brought me here?" I asked.

"Of course! Do you honestly believe that Jack did?" She laughed.

"No...but..."

"Haha! Ashley! We are finally living the _dream_! It's awesome!"

"But are you really gonna help me with Jack?"

"Of course, Ash. That's why I'm here. And...she told me about you guys. Lucky."

"Oh..She did? Well-"

"Enough chit-chat, I want Will."

"I know you do."

"So...will you help me get him?"

"I would but...he belongs with Elizabeth. It's in the movie."

"Don't you realize that if you got Jack, I have a chance with Will? It's all fiction anyway."

"Does this look like fiction to you?"

"Well...no, but it is! So will you help me Ashley? You have known him for longer than I have, well in person anyways. You could convince him to talk to me perhaps..."

"Of course, sis. But there is something you need to know."

"What is it Ashley?" She asked me. I gulped. I really did not want to tell her the current situation with Lord Beckett. It would probably have her disappointed in me.

"I...I don't know if I want to face Jack."

"Why?" She asked.

"I left him."

"What!?" Kate asked in surprise. Her mouth dropped to a round 'O' as her eyes widened.

"Yes. I left him a year after, his escape from the gallows. We were fine until we went to Tortuga. Then I got emotional. I started to think of you, of him. What Jack and my relationship really was. I had convinced myself that I was merely his 'plaything'. Which didn't make any sense yet, my head was rushing at the time. I was acting immature." I bowed my head in sadness.

"What happened after Tortuga?" She asked.

"I bartered passage to Port Royal. I had gone to Elizabeth and Will's wedding, which as you know was rudely interrupted by Lord Beckett. We didn't see eye-to-eye at first but...My feelings had already grown for Cutler. As he sent me off with Norrington to retrieve the compass it was too late. As I met Jack again he threw countless words and misdemeanors at me. I understood though. I knew how he felt. But I couldn't tell him. He still doesn't know, even after we, _made up_, the relationship between me and Cutler Beckett."

"Ashley...I am so sorry." Kate told me as she pulled me into a hug. She rubbed my back in comfort.

"I thought you would be mad."

"Why would I do that? It is your choice entirely who you choose to love..."

"I don't _love _Beckett. But I'm not sure if I truly love Jack either."

"Fate will take it's course. Don't worry. I'm here now...you're safe Ash."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Barbossa's first mate. Don't ask, it's really not worth it. " She smiled.

"I wasn't gonna."

* * *

"What sorts of horrors do you think he means, Gibbs?" Will asked softly, his eyes fixed on Elizabeth, who sat with an almost catatonic expression on her face.

"Well," Gibbs began, "if you believe that sort of thing, it is said that at world's end there is a door of sorts to the locker of Davy Jones himself. Inside Davy Jones' locker," his voice lowered for dramatic effect, "there are the things which frighten you the most, horrors and beasts so fearsome that nay a man alive could survive to tell about." His eyes swept around the room, surveying the effects of his story. Apparently disappointed, he finished flippantly, "that is, of course, if yer believin' in such things."

Tia Dalma, who had been listening to Gibbs with an apparently amused expression, grinned enigmatically at him, then walked into the adjoining room. The sounds of her muttering and moving something rather large soon followed. Will stood up as if to go help her, then, seeming to think better of it, sat back down.

"I guess we should all get some sleep then," Will told the remaining occupants of the room.

"Aye, right you are, lad," Gibbs said, lowering his head to his chest. Moments later he was snoring. Will shook his head in astonishment, then turned to Elizabeth, who still hadn't moved.

"Are you just going to sit here all night?" He asked her, not managing to keep the coldness out of his voice.

She appeared startled for a moment, then sighed dejectedly, her long hair falling in strings across her face. "I don't know."

"Elizabeth…" He stared at her for a moment, his mouth open in question, but seeming to reach some resolve, closed it.

"I'll be outside," he said after a moment. Will rose to his feet and left out the front door, leaving his fiancé the solitude of the room. Elizabeth stared after him for a moment, and long into the night. Somewhere in her breast she knew he was hurting, that he needed to speak with her. But at the moment Elizabeth was coping with her own demons. The ironic twist to the situation was that she didn't want to cope. She didn't want to forget. She especially didn't want to forgive. She probably felt bad for me, for Jack, and for Will. But too bad. Kate was gonna score Will's heart before Lizzie had a chance to rebound. She closed her eyes after a time, and to some she would have appeared asleep. But the mind beneath the eyelids remained sharp and lucid, and terribly aware.


	2. Chapter 2: Will and I

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I had the monkey Jack though.

* * *

Chapter 2: Will and I

Kate's POV

I was so excited to see Ashley, yet I knew I wanted Will. Yes, great plan, go talk to Turner.

I walked outside onto the little porch on Tia Dalma's hut.

"Will?"

"Who is it?"

"Kate. Um...I know we don't really know each other but...I think what you're doing, trying to save your father from Jones, is very brave."

"Oh...well, anyone would do it; wouldn't you?"

"That's why I came back for Ashley. I wanted to fight for her. You know, our father, is very worried about us."

"How? Did you leave him?"

"No...well, yes, but not meaning to. To save Ashley I mean."

"How did she end up here?"

"Well, probably the same way I ended up here, not meaning to. I guess."

"Oh, well, then I guess we better save Jack."

"That's not why I came out here."

"Well-"

"I came out here so I can get to know you better." I said as I went inside and left Will alone. Everyone was sleeping. I guessed. Sprawled out in different places in the hut. Well, I guess I better sleep too. I picked a spot near Ashley and Elizabeth, somewhere in the middle, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nearly a month had passed, and many of the crew were becoming restless. Tia Dalma had managed to recruit many of her fellow islanders, giving them a full crew, but the island people were obviously inexperienced sailors. Oftentimes at night the sounds of their strange acerbic chanting could be heard, creating a general unease amongst many.

"It's bad luck, I tell ya," Gibbs said uncomfortably to Will. "They could be cursing our very journey."

Out of all of us, it was Barbossa and Tia Dalma who seemed the most at peace, then came Ashley and I. Cause of course we knew EVERYTHING.

Several days into our journey, Will had cornered Elizabeth, his hands gently holding her shoulders as if to anchor her in place. But she backed away. So I took advantage of the opportunity.

"Will."

"Kate?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about you."

"Uh-"

"Sorry, it's just that I admire your will to rescue Jack, and well, I know it's hard."

"Oh, well, I suppose that being away from your father is hard also. And with Ashley gone from you must be hard back when- you..."

"I know." I said, stopping him from saying anything awkward.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pirates. 

* * *

Chapter 3: Conversations

Ashley's POV

Well we were finally heading off to Singapore. Will hadn't talked to Elizabeth in ages, and Kate was becoming more friendly with him by the hour. I still missed Jack. Even though I knew we were going to save him, well it just doesn't seem the same without him.

"Well, well, well...lookie 'ere Jack." Barbossa said to his monkey. Obviously he was talking about me. I hadn't said a word to him since well...hmm, was it Tia Dalma's house? Or Isla de Meurta?

"Hey." I said in response.

"Lookin' te find Jack, eh?"

"Yeah. I'm actually sorry about everything at Isla de Meurta, but do you remember the day you ALMOST killed Captain Jack Sparrow and myself on that dreaded island that I said we were actually going to get along?"

"Hmm...ah...I do remember sumthin' along those lines, lass. Are ye like Tia Dalma?"

"Unfortunately, not. But I do know what happens until a certain point. Then again, I'm not from here."

"So ye could be some use to us, lassie?"

"I would do anything to save Jack. Even if I didn't know what was going to happen. And I certainly know nothing about Kate and I. Only about those who were here before us."

"Interesting." He said before walking off.

Well that was weird. Talking. To. Barbossa. But hey, he IS a nice guy in the third movie, so I guess it's okay. I wanted to talk to Calypso/Tia next. I wanted to know more about Jack, and how he wasn't dead but dead at the same time. And surprise her with my knowing of Calypso? Should I?

"Tia Dalma?"

"Yes, Miss Winslet. You wanted to know more about me?"

"How did you-? Oh never mind... I was just wondering about...well, you."

"Me? I brought you 'ere, did I not?"

"Then you must know that I know everything till' a certain point."

"Yes, and the fact that you know more about us than you should is why I brought you 'ere."

"Did you know that Jack and I...you know...?"

"All will turn out in the end. That is all."

A weird conversation with Tia was definitely NOT going to help during the fight at Singapore, or saving Jack. Never mind, and just to be safe, I was going to have to stick to Tia like glue during the Singapore fight and not come out AT ALL. Fate killing me is NOT a good way to see Jack, not when we're both dead.

* * *

Kate's POV

I could see the troubles that Ashley was having. I mean not seeing the one you love is quite confusing at times. But not like me, seeing Will and then knowing that it would be wrong to fall in love with him? As I said, this is fantasy. Anything could happen.

"Kate?" OMG, Will was talking to me, starting a conversation with me!

"Will!"

"How are you this evening? You seemed...troubled."

"I'm...fine."

"You don't need to lie to me, Miss Dresden."

"Okay, I'm not."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I won't tell..." He sounded like a little girl right there, it was so cute!

"Well, do you ever feel like you love someone but at the same time you can't be with them, if they are meant to be with someone else or..."

"Are you talking to me about Elizabeth?"

"No. I didn't know what happened. It's not my place to say."

"Oh, thats very...thoughtful of you."

"You don't have to be polite with me. I'm not Beckett." Then he laughed. Just a little laugh, but a laugh all the same.

"I never thought of you as Beckett."

"Then don't be so formal with me, we're friends, are we?"

"Yes.-"

"Then it's okay. Everything will turn all right in the end. It always does. Happy endings right?"

"In fairy tales."

"But don't you see? I'm in a fairy tale. Sorry, I shouldn't have...I'm not supposed to..." I said, watery eyes and all.

"It's okay, don't cry. I'm here for you." I should have fainted just then, but that would be too risqué.

"Thanks. I am too.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire and Ice

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

Chapter 4: Fire and Ice

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours, and by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam_

_Yo, ho…all hands…hoist the colours high_

Soon everyone on the gallows was singing.

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die!_

_Yo, ho! Haul together!_

_Hoist the Colours high!_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

* * *

Elizabeth was in the water, in the gloomy docks of Singapore, singing the rest of Hoist the Colours. I crouched down beside Tia Dalma, in a closed down spice shop. All was quiet except for the quaint singing of Lizzie.

_"Some have died, and some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_With the king in the cage, and the Devil to pay,_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave_

_Do you here its sepulchral tone?_

_We're call to all, pay heed the squall_

_And turn your sails toward home!_

_Yo ho, haul together!_

_Hoist the colours high!_

_Heave ho-"_

"Thief and beggar! Never say we die," interrupted a gruff Singaporean, "A dangerous song to be singing. Particularly for women ignorant of its meaning. Particularly to women alone."

"What makes ye think they're alone, Tai Huang?" asked Captain Barbossa.

""You protect them?" Tai Huang asked.

In a flash, Elizabeth held her weapon on him.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your master is expectin us, and an unnecessary death casts a pall on our arrival," Barbossa declared.

Elizabeth released Tai Huang. Suddenly, East India Trading Company men passed by. Tai Huang was forced to lead them.

"Follow me," he beckoned.

Without another word, Elizabeth and Barbossa hurried off into the city of Singapore.

"Any news of Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"And I trust that you will remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," Barbossa added.

"Could he really be that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked slyly.

"He's much like meself with the absence of my sense of mercy and fair-play," Barbossa explained.

* * *

After that, I didn't really hear much. Kate was brave enough to join the others down below for some action. I cared about her, and the other crew, but Jack needed me. I needed to keep myself alive. Soon enough, Kate and Will, along with Elizabitch, found me and Tia while the fight was going on. We merely escaped. Jack would be proud. We quickly boarded the Hai Peng without another word.

After three days, the _Hai Peng_ and its crew were traveling through an icy wasteland. Pintel was incensed as he shivered.

"Nobody said anything about cold!" he complained.

"I'm sure there must be a reason for our suffering," Ragetti said hopefully.

"Why don't that old bay woman just bring Jack back like Barbossa?" Pintel demanded.

"Becahs Barbossa was only _dead_," Tia Dalma explained, "Jack Sparrow is teekahn to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate any man could 'ave. That's what awaits at Davy Jones's Lockah."

"I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti said after a moment.

* * *

Kate's POV

I was sitting alone on a stool near a corner on the Hai Peng. A Chinese Junk. Wow, it even fits the name.

"What is it?" he asked me gently.

"I'm fine, Will," I told him

"Kate, you're shivering something fierce."

"That's because it's cold. I believe every human does that."

"I meant more fiercely than any of us. You're troubled. I can see it in your eyes."

"I know you can... I just, can't tell you."

Will put his arm around me. "Why, Kate?"

"Fine. You really want to know?"

"Of course, Kate."

"It's you."

"Me?"

"I know you and Elizabeth are meant to be together, but..."

He took my hand, "You love me, don't you."

"Isin't it obvious?"

"Just cause we're meant to be together, doesn't mean you can't have a chance. You're brave, Kate. And you care. Maybe that's why I feel so much towards you."

He didn't. Just. Say. That. To. Me. Did. He?

"Thank you," I said.

"I thought it would be weird telling you." I continued.

"It's not weird at all." He said, keeping me warm. I could see Elizabitch's frightening glare through the snowstorm.

Will turned his glance to Elizabeth. He had his worries about her. Ever since Jack was taken, things weren't the same. Will would barely speak to her. When Will would try and speak to her, she'd find a way out of the conversation. Will knew he loved her, but he was certain he had different feelings for her since Kate showed up.

Will rose and began to pour over the charts. The riddles in the circular map were perplexing.

"Over the edge, and over again," Will read, "Sunrise sets, flash of green."

Will took the charts and showed them to Barbossa. "Do you care to interpret?" he inquired.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Mr. Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

"I reckon I seen my fair share," Gibbs replied, "It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back from the dead!" Pintel interrupted.

Everyone stared at Pintel. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Trust me, Mr. Turner; it's not getting to the land of the dead that's hard. It's getting back," Barbossa told Will.

The _Hai Peng_ proceeded steadily into the darkness of a wall of ice and on the way to World's End.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Meanwhile, aboard the _Endeavor,_ Copper reported back to Beckett.

"Nine pieces of eight, you say?" Beckett inquired.

"Our friend in Singapore was very specific. Nine pieces," Copper replied.

"What is the significance?" Beckett wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter. With the armada and the _Dutchman_, there's nothing that they can hold," Copper said indifferently.

"Nothing we _know of_," Beckett corrected, "Where are the Brethren meeting?"

"He wouldn't say," Mercer answered.

Just then, Norrington, looking very pleased in his uniform, entered

"Ahh, Admiral and the lady," Beckett greeted.

"You summoned us, my lord?" Norrington said.

"Admiral, there's something for you there. You've acquired it with your new station."

On Beckett's table laid a long box. Norrington opened the box and took out his old sword.

"Nice sword," Norrington said.

Governor Swann looked distressed as he signed paper after paper.

"Not more requisition orders!" he groaned.

"No, sir. Executions," corrected a guard.

"The Brethren know they face extinction," Beckett declared, "All that remains now is where they will make their final stand."


	5. Chapter 5: Over the Edge

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 

* * *

Chapter 5: Over the Edge

The _Hai Peng_ was beyond the ice and night had fallen. The stars shone brightly overhead and glimmered in the sea. Elizabeth stared on the sea until Will approached her.

"How long until we actually speak to each other?" he asked grimly.

Elizabeth didn't want to hurt Will like this, but she didn't know how to talk to him after sacrificing Jack. Before she could confront Will, she had to find Jack.

"Once we find Jack everything will be fine," she told Will.

A lump formed in Will's throat. He didn't let it show. "Then we find Jack," he declared.

He and Elizabeth gazed into each other's eyes. There was so much they wanted to say, but none had the heart to tell.

"We find Jack," Elizabeth repeated before she walked away.

Meanwhile, Ashley was pacing towards Elizabeth. She wanted to talk to her about Jack, and say that she knew Lizzie's motive. And to say she wasn't mad, she just wanted Jack.

"Elizabeth!"

"Ashley?"

"I need to talk to you about something. It's time."

"I know what it is. I did what I had to do. It saved us."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I wanted to say I understand."

"What?" Elizabeth said surprisingly.

"It's true. You saved us. Unfortunately Will doesn't understand. But it's okay, we're going to save him!"

"That's just it. Will thinks I love him, and is running over to Kate for comfort." she said with a scowl.

"Hey, don't blame Kate. She loves him. Always had, always will. But that (unfortunately) is your problem. I here, just wanted to clear the air between us. It's not right. I understand everything perfectly. So...friends?"

"Friends. I'm sorry, Ashley."

"If you didn't do it, I would have to. And then Jack and I wouldn't be together anymore, so in a way...thanks?"

"Haha, of course!"

* * *

Will shivered in the night's cool air. He felt so isolated from the one he truly loved. He knew something was troubling Elizabeth, but he didn't know what. He only knew that Elizabeth needed Jack. If it was Jack she wanted, he would help her. But then again, there was Kate. She had shown him kindness, despite all of this. Will knew he had a place in his heart for Kate too, and deciding between his first love and a new girl that had risked everything was too much for him.

"Having trouble?" Kate asked after entering.

Will turned to see Kate standing behind him. "Kate, were you eavesdropping?" he asked.

"What's the point in eavesdropping? I already know everything that happened anyway."

"Oh, I uh..forgot about that. Sorry."

"No problem."

"I don't really know whats happening, Kate. Elizabeth has been acting so strangely after Jack was lost. She wept over him. She…she kissed him. I'm beginning to feel distant from her. I-I'm feel her heart is not with me anymore."

"Where could else could her heart lie if not you?" Kate questioned.

"Kate, you know. You saw it," Will told her, "Elizabeth doesn't just want to save Jack because he's gone. She wants him back because…because she loves him."

"Wait a minute," she said in shock, "You think that Elizabeth is only rescuing Jack because she _loves him? _She did it to save all of us! From the Kracken. The Kracken only wanted Jack, so she kissed him to distract him so she could cuff him to the mast! She doesn't love him! If she did, Ashley would be on her ass all day!"

Will thought for a second. "She did?"

"Of course! You know it kills me to tell you the truth, after this, you're just going to want her, aren't you?"

"No, Kate. By doing this you're showing me that you care. Thats what I love about you, you could never match up to Elizabeth, no matter what you do. You're always going to be Kate."

"Really?"

"Of course, I admire that about you. And even though you are telling me this, well, Elizabeth and I just aren't the same anymore. She's different."

"I know."

Will and Kate raced up to Barbossa. "Barbossa! Ahead!" he cried.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa declared.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked.

"You led us astray?" Kate demanded.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that cannot be found," Barbossa told them.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs said urgently.

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will cried.

"Move!" Ashley said.

"Nay, belay that!" Barbossa said, "Let her run straight and true!"

Ragetti looked over the side to see a huge waterfall. "Blimey!" he gasped.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Kate gasped.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth said accusingly.

"Don't be so unkind," Barbossa told her, "You may not survive this pass again, and these are the last friendly words you'll hear."

Tia Dalma threw her crab legs on the table and recited an incantation, "Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crocher l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!"

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth cried.

The _Hai Peng _was keeling over. Everyone braced themselves.

"**HOLD ON**!" Will cried.

Barbossa laughed without fear. Kate held onto Will's hand until her knuckles turned white, and Elizabeth held onto Will's arm for protection. The _Hai Peng_ tipped over and fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Illusions

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pirates. Jack will always be mine in my heart- no matter what anyone says.

* * *

Chapter 6: Illusions

Jack fastened a napkin around his neck and prepared to eat a peanut with a fork. Suddenly,_POW!_ Jack fell over to reveal the real Captain Jack Sparrow!

"My peanut," he said triumphantly before eating the peanut, "All hands slackened braces!"

"All hands slackened braces!" cried every replica of Jack aboard the _Pearl. _While in the Locker, Jack was forced to confront every nuance of his personality. And it wasn't just him he was forced to face.

"Jack! Jack," a woman's voice called.

Jack turned to see Ashley Evangeline Rose Bloom-Winslet facing him. "I love you, Jack," she professed, "I love you."

Jack scurried away from the specter. He then approached a version of himself fixing a tack line. "Mr. Sparrow, what do think is the state of this tack line?" he questioned.

"Looks fine by my eye, Captain," the replica said sheepishly.

Jack shook the rope. "Proper?" he demanded, "It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is in obvious fact, an abomination."

"Begging your pardon, sir," the replica pleaded, "Perhaps you should give the men another chance."

Jack's eyes flashed. "Shall I?" he asked before stabbing the replica, "That's the exact thinking that landed us here in the first place. Gentlemen, we have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Do you understand? "

"Aye!" the Jacks shouted.

The Jack replica fell dead, while the other lay there motionless. "Help," pleaded the napkined Jack.

Jack scurried about the ship. "It'll all have to be redone. Everything!" he said mindlessly, "Doldrums sir, has the whole crew on edge. I have absolutely no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots. And no patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness!"

With that, Jack swung down from the _Pearl._ His feet landed on rough sand. That's all the Locker was. A desert stretching on for miles. Jack licked his finger. "No wind," he said to himself, "Of course there's no bloody wind. Not a lick! Yes, I know but why would he do that? Cause he's a lummox, isn't he? Well, you know what I say to that? We're having a magnificent garden party and you're not invited!"

Jack then came upon a strange rock. He picked it up and tested it with his tongue. It was obviously worthless, so Jack skipped it like a stone on water. When Jack turned around, the rock was back in its proper place.

"Brilliant," Jack groaned, "Now we're being followed by rocks."

Jack then saw a rope and pulled. Jack pulled and pulled the _Pearl, _but it wouldn't move. The rocks Jack noticed were not rocks at all. Instead, they were hermit crabs! Right before Jack's eyes, the crabs began to sail the _Black Pearl _through the sand. Jack made a wild chase after his vessel. At the same time, _the Hai Peng's _crew had just washed up on shore. All were in awe of what they saw.

Elizabeth scanned the surroundings. "I don't see Jack anywhere," she said, "I don't see anyone."

"Jack! Jack!" Ashley cried.

Tia Dalma picked up a crab and smiled. "Witty Jack is closah den you tink," she declared.

Just as she spoke, Pintel pointed to the distance. "Boat," he said with a lack of words.

The _Black Pearl_ sailed through the sand with no one but Captain Jack Sparrow at its helm! Everyone watched in shock and awe as the _Pearl_ splashed into the sea.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to momma! It's Jack!" exclaimed Gibbs.

Ashley smiled as brightly as she did when she first laid eyes on the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth smiled too. Jack strutted up to shore.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he called, "There's a lack of discipline aboard my vessel, why is that?"

"Cap'n," Gibbs said, "You're in the Locker, Jack."

"I know that," Jack said quickly, "I know where I am."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa called.

"Ah, Hector!" Jack exclaimed, "Been too long eh?

"Aye, the Isla de Muerta. Ye shot me, remember?" Barbossa asked.

"No I didn't," Jack said lightly, "Ah, Tia Dalma out and about!"

"He thinks we're an illusion," Will said wisely

"William, do you need help with a certain damsel in distress, or rather distressing damsel?" Jack asked.

"No," Will replied.

"Then you can't be here," Jack declared, "Q. E. D., you're not really here!"

"Who_ are _you?" He asked Kate.

"Kate Dresden. The half sister of Ashley."

"Jack," Elizabeth called, "It's us. We're really here."

"So where is Ashl-"

"I'm right here, Jack," Ashley told him.

Jack winced and turned to Gibbs. "The Locker, eh?" he said.

Jack strutted off with the others following behind.

"Jack! The world needs you back something fierce!" Gibbs declared.

"Beckett has the heart!" Will said urgently.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth added.

"He'll come after our me, Jack! He'll make me one of them!" Ashley told him.

"We must meet the Brethren Court," declared Barbossa.

"I leave you people alone for one minute and now everything's gone to plot!" Jack gasped.

"We came to rescue you, Jack," Ashley and Kate told him.

"Well, since I have a ship, and you don't, looks like you need rescuing," Jack countered.

"I see _my _ship," said Barbossa, pointing to the sea.

"Can't see it," Jack said, "Must be that speck behind the _Pearl._"

"You need a crew," Will told him.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack demanded, "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, and one of you sent me to my doom."

Kate and Will gazed in shock at Elizabeth, who said nothing.

"Ah, so she's not told you," Jack said knowingly, "You'll have lots to talk about while you're here. And as for you…"

Tia Dalma gave Jack a sultry smile. "Don' tell me ya din' enjie id' all de time," she said.

"Fine," Jack said reluctantly, "You scare me. Mr. Gibbs. Marty, Cotton, Mr. Cotton's parrot, whom at least I can talk to. Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men," Tai Huang told him.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack questioned.

"With the highest bidder," Tai Huang replied.

"I have a ship," Jack told him.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Huang said with a smile.

"Weigh anchor!" Jack ordered, "Make way to sail!"

Jack whipped out his compass as everyone boarded the _Black Pearl._

"Which way ye goin', Jack?" Barbossa asked, fingering the charts.

Jack closed his compass and boarded his ship. Will leaned over the rail of the _Pearl._ All of what he knew whizzed through his mind. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth would keep something such as this from him. What had he done? He knew she didn't love Jack, but did she still love him? Will couldn't think of any reasons why Elizabeth kept a secret.

"Might I counsel you?" Kate asked, as she stood behind Will.

"Must you _always_ be my counsel on matters that don't concern _you_?" Will asked, playfully

"If you must know, I am your counsel on _everything._ I am older and wiser than you, Will."

"We're the same age, Kate," Will told her.

"I know, but I've been through more than you have, and I was born before you. Besides, you need my counsel so you don't do anything stupid, like give up," Kate said gently, "Your matter with Elizabeth _does _concern me. You're my best friend, and I kinda dislike Elizabeth. But I can't just sit here and watch as you two torture yourselves. Look, I know what it's like to feel hurt by love, but you've got to put the past behind you. If you dwell on the secret Elizabeth kept, you'll never move on. Besides, you have a second chance. You have yours with Elizabeth. If I were you, I'd take advantage of it. Talk to Elizabeth. A lack of it is what landed you in this mess, and it is what you need to set things right. It's a start, and it's the smart thing to do."

"Kate...You're so thoughtful sometimes. But you know, I don't feel the same as I did before with Elizabeth. I feel more connected to...you. You don't like Elizabeth, yet you try to help us get together because you know it's the right thing to do."

"Thanks Will, I like you a lot too."

Will sighed and headed below decks. Might as well listen to Kate and clear the air with Elizabeth. They could at least be friends anyway. Elizabeth sat on the steps, staring out into space. Her eyes were wet, and Will shivered. Quietly, Will approached her.

She saw him. "Who told you to come here?"

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"He's rescued now. It's done with," Elizabeth said.

Will turned away. Elizabeth quickly spoke up.

"Will, I had no choice!" she said pleadingly.

"You chose not to tell me," Will told her.

"I couldn't!" Elizabeth protested, "It wasn't your burden to bear. You didn't do it. I couldn't bear it if you knew."

Will stared Elizabeth in her eyes. "But I did bear it, didn't I? I didn't know what it was. I thought-" he said grimly.

"You thought I _loved _him," Elizabeth interrupted before attempting to run.

Will caught her and backed her against the wall. "We make our choices together," he said firmly, "If you continue to make your choices alone, how are we to survive?"

Elizabeth could say nothing. She bolted out upstairs, leaving Will alone.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Meanwhile, I faced Jack. He hadn't really noticed me that much since arriving at the Locker.

"How long do you think you can avoid me, Jack?" I wanted to know.

Jack turned to face me. "It seems not for long," he replied.

"I always thought you were good at running away," I commented, "But I can't let you run this time. I know what happened. I understand. But I'm still mad at you and I saw what happened before you were taken."

"You weren't the only one, then," Jack replied nonchalantly.

"I know Elizabeth has no feelings for you, but what do you feel for her? Rather, do you feel anything for _me?_" I asked him.

"I've always enjoyed your company, love," Jack replied warmly.

"But do you _still_?" I asked, tears in my eyes. I really was sad. I loved him. And now...he was different.

Jack was silent. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I thought you would never hurt me. Isin't that what you said?"


	7. Chapter 7: Over Again

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pirates.

* * *

Chapter 7: Over Again

Narrator's POV

Jack and Barbossa went about the ship giving orders.

"Trim that sail!" shouted Barbossa.

"Trim that sail!" repeated Jack.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" commanded Barbossa.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" reiterated Jack.

"Haul the pallet line!" Barbossa said.

"Haul the pallet line!" Jack echoed.

"What _ARE_ ye doin'?" Barbossa demanded.

"What are _you _doing?" replied Jack.

"No, what _ARE_ ye doin'?"

"What are you doing?

"No, what _ARE _ye doin?"

"What are _you_ doing? Captain gives orders," Jack replied.

"The captain of the ship _is _givin' orders!" corrected Barbossa.

"My ship. Makes me Captain," Jack argued.

"They be my charts!" Barbossa replied.

"Well, that makes you…chart man," Jack declared.

"Shut it! The both of you! For all our sakes, that's an ORDER!" shouted Pintel.

Barbossa and Jack stared at him, perplexed.

"Sorry," Pintel said sheepishly, "You two were getting on my nerves. Thought I'd settle the whole captain issue."

Barbossa and Jack ambled off.

"You've got my vote," Will declared.

Later that night, Ragetti jumped out of his skin when he saw something in the water. There were bodies floating in the water.

"Eerie," Pintel said, "That's downright macabre!"

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of em?" Ragetti suggested.

Laughing mischievously, the two grabbed a cannonball to be tossed over. Tia Dalma's stern gaze stopped them. Pintel dropped the cannonball.

"Be downright disrespectful, it would," he declared.

"Dey should be in de care of Davy Jones!" Tia Dalma said ruefully, "Dat was de duty he was charged with by de goddess Calypso. To ferry the souls of dose who die at sea. And every ten years, him could come ashore to be wid' she who love him, truly. But he 'as become a monster."

"So he wasn't always…tentacly?" Ragetti asked, wiggling his fingers under his chin.

"No. Him was a man…once," Tia Dalma replied.

Ragetti looked out to the distance. "Now there's boats coming," he said.

On the sea, boats of people lost at sea floated by. Gibbs cocked his gun, but Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will declared.

"We are like ghosts to dem," Tia Dalma told him.

"It's best to just let them be," Barbossa declared.

Suddenly, Governor Swann floated by. Elizabeth was elated.

"It's my father. We've made it back!" she said happily, "Father! Father, here! Look here!"

"Elizabeth," Jack said, "We're not back."

Will was about to place a consoling hand on Elizabeth before she moved away.

"Father!" she called.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" Swann asked.

"No," Elizabeth said.

"I think I am," Swann told her grimly.

"No, no you can't be!" Elizabeth protested.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!"

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Silly thing to die for."

"A touch of destiny," whispered Tia Dalma to Will.

Someone, cast a line!" Elizabeth commanded.

Elizabeth grabbed a line from Marty and tossed it to Swann.

"Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, _**THE LINE! TAKE THE LINE!"**_

In her madness, Elizabeth ran towards the helm of the ship.

"She mus' nod leave de ship!" Tia Dalma warned them.

"Father! Please come with us!" Elizabeth screamed.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Swann said before he disappeared.

Will yanked Elizabeth from the edge of the ship. "Elizabeth!" he said as he cradled a weeping Elizabeth in his arms.

Kate then felt a twinge of sympathy for Elizabeth. It must hurt to lose someone as important to you as her father. He was her only other family member.

"Is there a way?" Will wanted to know.

Tia Dalma shook her head. "Him at peace," she said glumly.

The following morning, another day in the land of the dead was driving the crew mad.

"Why is all but the rum gone?" wondered Pintel.

"Rum's gone, too," Gibbs added, "With no water, forever seems to be mite to soon."

Will sat by a sullen Elizabeth and a consoling Kate.

"You're father would not want you to suffer. Cheer up, mate," Kate said gently, "Remember what Tia Dalma said. He's at peace. He's not suffering. You'll see him again. He's always with you."

"Elizabeth, if you need anything, I'm _right here_," Will said thoughtfully.

"Thank you. Both of you," Elizabeth said gratefully.

Katie and Will left her alone. Will stood next to Tia Dalma.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we shall remain trapped here. Doomed to travel between worlds. Forever," she said gloomily.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will demanded.

"What's the use?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Over the edge," Gibbs recalled, "It's drivin' me over the edge!"

"Jack..." Ashley sighed. She knew how.

Jack poured over the charts. "Up is down," he read, "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful! Why are these things never clear?"

_Clear as mud, Jacky, replied Jack's thoughts, Stab the heart._

_Don't stab the heart, protested Jack's thoughts.  
_"Come again?" Jack asked._  
The Dutchman must have a captain, Jack's thoughts told him.  
_"Well that's more than less than unhelpful."Jack groaned. _  
Sail the seas forever, said one of Jack's thoughts enticingly._

"I love the sea!" Jack brightened._  
What about port?  
_"I prefer rum. Rum's good."  
_Making port? Where we can get rum, and salty wenches, once every ten years.  
What did he say?  
_"Once every ten years."_  
Ten years is a long time, mate. But eternity is longer still.  
_"Even longer given the deficit of rum."_  
And how will you be spending it? Dead? Or not? The immortal Captain Sparrow._

"Oh, I like that!"_  
Come sunset it won't matter.  
_"Not sunset, sundown...and rise. Up!"

Jack raced over to the edge of the ship. "What's that?" he cried.

"What's what?" Will asked.

"What _is that_?" Jack asked, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Jack ran to the other side of the ship. "Oh!" he cried.

Elizabeth and Tia Dalma joined in as Jack dashed from side to side. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's rocking the ship!" Ashley commented.

Barbossa glanced at the charts. "Aye, he's on to it!" he cheered.

Barbossa then gave the orders to unleash the guns for when the ship tipped over. Pintel and Ragetti then tied themselves against the mast upside down so they'd be right side up. With everyone's help, the _Black Pearl _swayed back and forth until it tipped. Everyone held on for dear life. One unlucky sailor fell and was smashed by the cannons.

"I'd hate to be in his shoes, or what's left of them," Kate commented.

"Now up…is down," Jack said as the ship plunged into the sea.

Just as the ship reached the water, Will was pulled backwards after losing his footing. Luckily, he was able to cling on to the rigging if not Elizabeth's or Kate's hand. _POOF! _The green flash shone on the ocean. Steadily and quickly, the _Black Pearl _rose up and back over the sea. Everyone coughed and sputtered. Kate checked if Will and Ashley were all right. Then, she stood up and gasped.

"Mary, Mother of God!" she gasped, "We're back!" She exclaimed, talking like a true pirate.


	8. Chapter 8: Beckett's Office

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I've been on the ride though.

* * *

Chapter 8: Beckett's Office

Elizabeth looked out to the horizon in disbelief. "It's a sunrise!" she gasped. Everyone breathed a sign of relief to be back in the living world and safe. However, there was a lack of trust between everyone on the ship. Suddenly, Barbossa pointed his pistol between Jack's eyes. I was pretty scared that he might shoot so I yelled, "Stop!" Will pointed one at him, so Jack pointed a pistol at Elizabeth, who glared at him. Gibbs fixed his gun on Will and a second on Elizabeth, who held a gun on Jack and Gibbs. Jack, the monkey, pointed a miniature pistol at Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Awwk! Parley?" squawked the parrot.

Pintel struggled against the ropes that bound him and Ragetti to the mast. "We need our pistols! Get untied. Hurry!" he commanded.

With everyone at gunpoint, Barbossa chuckled. His laughter was echoed by everyone else as they dropped their pistols. A second later, everyone's pistols were aimed and ready.

"All right, then!" Barbossa said soberly, "The Brethren is a'gatherin. Jack, you and I are goin' and there'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing that," Jack countered, "If there's pirates gathering, I'm turning my ship the other way, mate."

Elizabeth pointed both guns on Jack. "The pirates are gathering and you're a pirate!" she told him.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will added.

"If we don't stand together, Beckett will kill us all, one by one," Barbossa said wisely, "Til' there be none left but you, Jack."

"I kinda like the sound of that," Jack said brightly, "Captain Jack Sparrow, The Last Pirate of the Caribbean."

"Aye and you'll be left to fight Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm still working on that part, mate. But I will not be going back to the Locker. Count on that," Jack replied.

Jack fired his pistol and instead of a bullet, water squirted Barbossa in the face! Everyone's pistol was jammed!

"Wet powder!" Gibbs groaned.

"Well, duhh!" Kate and I said.

Pintel and Ragetti had just gotten untied when everyone gave up on shooting each other.

"We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel said brightly, knowing he missed the argument.

"If we're going to go to the Brethren Court, we better start playing nicely." I told them.

"Fine," Will, Kate and Elizabeth agreed.

Jack and Barbossa nodded in concurrence.

"Good," I said, "Now for the first order of business, we need to replenish our water. Will, the charts."

Will sat down and unrolled the charts. "There's an island just south of here. We can find fresh water and go back to shooting each other later," he declared.

"Well, Sparrow can go ashore. I'll not be leaving my ship in his hands," Barbossa said.

"And I'll not have _my ship_ in the hands of Barbossa," Jack protested.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in _my command,_" Will suggested.

Barbossa and Jack gave Will a death stare.

"Temporarily," Will added.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed, "Drop anchor and prepare to go ashore!"

Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Tai Huang, and Jack rowed ashore to the black sanded island. There, they found the most amazing site.

"Odd spodkins!" Ragetti exclaimed.

"Crimeny!" Pintel gasped.

Sprawled on the beach was the body of the legendary Kraken.

"Pintel and Ragetti, Kraken slayers!" Pintel cheered, "Stupid fish!"

"Actually, it's a cephalopod!" Ragetti corrected.

Jack and Barbossa approached the beast somberly.

"Hello, Beastie," Jack whispered lightheartedly.

"Still thinkin' about running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world?" Barbossa asked pointedly, "The problem with being the last of anything is that by and by, there be none left at all."

Jack gave a hopeful smile. "Sometimes things come back, mate. You and I are living proof of that," he said brightly.

"Aye, that's a gamble in the odds isn't it?" Barbossa said wisely, "There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?"

"It's our only hope."

Jack frowned. "That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

Barbossa nodded. "The world used to be a bigger place."

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it." I told him as he gave me a sorry glare.

Jack and Barbossa gave one last glance at the fallen beast before moving on to find water. At the spring, they discovered a body. Barbossa tested the water and spat it out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body," he said shortly.

"I know him! He was in Singapore!" Pintel said brightly.

"Awwk, Singapore!" squawked Cotton's parrot.

"Oi, we've got company!" Pintel said anxiously.

"Yeah, and you're not going to like it." I said.

Jack and Barbossa looked out in the horizon to see a junk and an East India Trading Company ship. When they turned back, Tai Huang and his men had their guns between their eyes.

"He's Captain," Jack said quickly, pointing at Barbossa.

Barbossa rolled his eyes as he and the others were taken back to the _Black Pearl_ at gunpoint. Aboard the _Pearl,_ Sao Feng had everyone in shackles. Elizabeth and Guinevere both panicked to find that Will was not with them.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"I don't know..." I told her. But really, I DID know, as you may have noticed.

Sao Feng approached and smiled at Elizabeth and then fixed his gaze on me and Kate.

"And who might you two be?" he asked of us.

"I'm Ashley Evangeline Rose Winslet," I said with pride. "And this is Kate Dresden, my sister."

"I am told that you were involved with Jack Sparrow. And I saw this...Kate in Singapore, after she tried to take advantage of our hospitality." Sao Feng told me.

"What's your point?"

"Jack Sparrow paid me great insult. Iss only fair dat I return the favor," Sao Feng said with a smirk.

"Don't lay a hand on me or your going to fucking regret it."

Sao Feng asked me then, "What vocabulary for a girl such as your self."

"Ni Hao- Thats about all the chinese I'll ever know." I said as Barbossa cut me off. Lucky for Sao Feng that I didn't continue, or else this would not be

"Sao Feng, the chances of you showin' up here tis a remarkable coincidence!" Barbossa said slyly.

Jack peeked out from behind Barbossa and hid after glancing Sao Feng.

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once," he growled.

"That doesn't sound like me at all," Jack said sheepishly.

Enraged, Sao Feng punched Jack in the nose. Jack staggered.

"Fortunately, I am returning the favor," Sao Feng said with a smirk.

"Fucking jerk!" I yelled.

He moved so that Jack could see his men harassing me. I just gave him the finger.

Jack shuddered. "Shall we call it square, then?" he asked, hoping to save me. Awww. Sweet. I knew he never meant to hurt me, he was just confused from being in the locker. I didn't want to hurt Jack, just to give him the head's up that I wasn't happy with his behavior.

Suddenly, I punched one of Sao Feng's men. In retaliation, one of Sao Feng's men immediately held a knife to my throat. Just before he could have his way with me, Will appeared.

"Release them! Let them go now!" he commanded.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng told his laughing men, "Release them!"

"_Captain?" _Barbossa asked incredulously.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs replied.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped.

"No, I need the _Pearl_ to free my father. It's the only reason I came on this voyage," Will corrected.

Elizabeth could do nothing but gape.

"Fuck yeah, bitch. We know EVERYTHING..." Kate said with disgust.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

Will bowed his head. "It was my burden to bear," he said ruefully.

Elizabeth could say nothing.

"Will, we were planning to help your father. This is our burden." Kate said, trying to comfort him.

Will couldn't look at Lizzie. He remembered her promise to him on the _Pearl_ and was ashamed. "My father is _my_ responsibility. I chose to save him from Jones, and so I will. You can't help me, Kate. Neither can you, Elizabeth. It is _my _burden to bear," Will said shamefully.

Kate and Elizabeth looked at Will with shock. Both women were deeply discouraged that Will hadn't sought to trust them with his plan. No one spoke until Jack piped up.

"He needs the _Pearl_!" he said, taken aback, "Captain Turner needs the _Black Pearl._ And you felt guilty. And you with your Brethren Court. Is there anybody here who came to save me just because they _missed me?"_

Kate's hand flew up in the air, followed by Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Marty, and Jack the Monkey. I hesitated, then followed suit.

Jack grinned. "I'll just go and stand with them," he declared.

Sao Feng grabbed him by the neck. "Sorry, Jack, but it seems there's an old friend waiting for you," he said in sarcasm.

"I don't think I can stand anymore visits from old friends," Jack replied with a grimace.

Instantly, he was snatched and taken to the _Endeavor._

Sao Feng then approached me. "And Ashley, it seems you have a visitor here, too," he declared.

It was then that Beckett appeared. He strutted forward as he said, "Nice to see you, Ashley."

Jack and I were then taken to Beckett's quarters.

Beckett's sneer greeted him. "I'm curious, Jack. Your friends seem quite desperate. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal," Beckett declared, "And you and I are no strangers to betrayal, am I correct?"

Jack snooped every nook and cranny in Beckett's office.

"It's not here, Jack," Beckett and I said at the same time.

"What's not here?" Jack replied.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safe aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ so that you may not satisfy your debt with the good captain."

"That debt was already settled."

"By your death? And here you are."

"Just close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by."

"And if Jones were to learn of your survival?"

"Hello? Why are you acting like I'm not here?" I asked him.

"Because you are of great value to the Company. Perhaps you do know everything as you and I said that same line at the same time." He told me.

"I...Look, I only know things up until a certain point. I'm not psychic or anything."

"But you see...It matters to us what to do with the pirates..."

"Don't hurt Jack. Please." I said, as I knew we would get away. Jack looked at me again mouthing to me 'We need to talk'

"It's just business, Beckett. I'm sure you know what I mean."

* * *

Narrator's POV

On the _Black Pearl, _Sao Feng spoke to the crew.

"My men are crew enough," he declared.

Will was outraged as he faced Sao Feng. "You agreed that the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine!" he protested.

"And so it was," Sao Feng countered.

With a signal to his men, Will was walloped in the belly and he was chained along with Elizabeth, Kate, and the others except for Barbossa.

Barbossa stepped forward. "Shame they're not bound to the honor of the Brethren, isn't it?" he commented.

"There's no honor in the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business," Sao Feng said gruffly.

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the _Flying Dutchman _and now the _Pearl!"_

"We have Calypso."

"Humph. Calypso an old legend."

"No, bound in human form we have her. To do so I'll need the members of the Brethren. _All _of the Brethren."

Sao Feng smiled. "What are you proposing, Captain?"

"What be accepted, Captain?"

"The girl."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "What?" she gasped.

"No, Elizabeth is with us," Kate protested.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will added.

"Out of the question," Barbossa declared.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng said firmly.

Elizabeth had no choice. "Done," she said immediately.

"Not done!" Will protested.

"You got us into this. If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth declared.

"Elizabeth, they're pirates," Will said, trying to persuade her.

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth countered.

"Elizabeth, you can't!" Kate protested futilely.

"Then we have a deal?" Barbossa inquired.

With one last glance at Will, Elizabeth boarded Sao Feng's junk, _The Empress._

* * *

Ashley's POV

Meanwhile, Jack, Beckett, and I negotiated in his office.

"Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information," Beckett suggested, offering Jack and I some wine.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt?" Jack inquired, "In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course. It's just good business."

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Jack then began to use his persuasive side. "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will **NOT** hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?"

"What interest is she to you?"

Beckett gave no reply.

"Yeah, she goes with me, too," Jack replied.

"Jack! I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" Beckett demanded.

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is?"

"Me…dead."

Beckett pulled out a hidden pistol. "Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were."

Jack continued to persuade Beckett. "With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, "Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside...""

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

Jack grinned triumphantly. "You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?"

Beckett gave no reply.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Suddenly, the _Endeavor _was blasted by cannonade!

Jack shook Beckett's hand and we scurried up to the deck. There, Beckett watched as Jack prepared to launch himself (with me on his back) to the _Pearl_ by a gun.

""You're mad!" he commented.

"Thank goodness for that! If I weren't this would probably never work!" Jack replied.

The gun exploded and Jack and I were sent flying to the _Black Pearl. _The crew scanned the water to see if he landed, and there they found Jack perched atop the statue at the helm. He caught me in his arms.

"And that was without a single drop of rum," Jack commented.

Will was grabbed by Pintel and Ragetti. Jack stepped toe to toe with Will. "Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig." Jack commanded.

Without a word, Will was taken to the brig. Meanwhile, Beckett gave orders for the _Dutchman _to follow Sao Feng, and he was to follow the _Pearl._

"How soon can we be ready to pursue?" Beckett asked one of his men.

Suddenly, the mast came crashing down.

Beckett's lieutenant was in awe. "Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

As we followed Sao Feng's ship, Jack came up to me with his 'explanations'.

"Ashley..."

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, luv. When she kissed me, I honestly thought it was you. Then I realized that you wouldn't try to kill me. I was selfish enough to even think that if you knew what was going to happen, you could've prevented it."

"It's okay Jack. But the truth is...I couldn't have prevented it. We would have all died if not for her kiss with you. And I knew we were going to come back for you, so it wasn't a big deal. You weren't going to die for good. If so, I would have taken all our lives for you." I explained.

"Ashley-" He said as I kissed him. I couldn't live an adventure like this without him.

"Jack, I'm sorry too. I should have told you."

"No, it was me, luv. I didn't mean that what I said earlier. You're not just here for me to enjoy your company, you're here 'cause ya want te be."

"Okayy Jack..." I said as we kissed once again, me in his arms again.


	9. Chapter 9: Kate's Escape

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything 'cept for Ashley and Kate.

* * *

Chapter 9: Kate's Escape

Later that evening, Will finished tying a corpse to a barrel. After cutting the rope, he gazed at his knife. His father's knife. He thought about all that had happened and what could happen. He worried about Elizabeth as well as Kate. He felt so terrible to keep Elizabeth out of his plan. And especially Kate.

_Inner voice here..._

What? Oh shut up. You weren't even there to guide me through DMC!

_I thought I'd just come back, you know, you really didn't need me much in Dead Man's Chest so I..._

Yes, I did! Don't for one second think I didn't need you!

_Eh, calm down, Ash, I'm just a figure of your imagination._

Whatever.

* * *

Jack thought it would be a good idea if we visited Will, and of course, I already knew he was out.

"Bravo! You escaped the brig quicker than I predicted," said Jack in a gleeful voice.

''And that was without even a drop of rum!" I added.

Will pointed his knife to find Jack leaning against the mast.

"William, do you notice something? Rather something that isn't there to be noticed?" Jack asked wittily. I was up there too, linked arms with Jack.

Will looked around. "You haven't raised an alarm," Will replied quickly.

"Odd, isn't it?" Jack asked smartly, "Not so odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

Will smirked. "I said to myself, 'Think like Jack'," he replied.

"And this is what you've arrived at? Sounds to me like you don't know me at all, mate," Jack gasped, "How does your dearly beloved feel about all this?"

Will turned his eyes away and did not reply. Jack approached him.

"Ah. You've not seen fit to trust her with it," he said wisely.

Will sighed. "I'm losing her, Jack," he said glumly, "Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you'd choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain," Jack told him pointedly, "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Find someone else to dispatch Jones."

Will's brows furrowed. "Who?" he wanted to know.

Jack grinned at him. Will was shocked.

"_You_?" he gasped.

"Of course, Will." I said sarcastically. Of course I wouldn't want Jack to be immortal without me.

Jack nodded. "Death has a way with shuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing, and your father is free. And you're free to be with your charming murderess," he explained.

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Flying Dutchman. Forever?"_ Will asked dubiously.

"No mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail off the edges of the map, free from death itself," Jack corrected.

"You have to do the job, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world, or end up just like Jones," Will warned him.

Jack stroked his bearded chin. "I don't have the face for tentacles," he said quickly, "but immortal has to count for something, eh?"

"You saw fit to tell me your plan, but what about Ashley?" Will asked anxiously.

"Everything will turn out in the end, Will." I told him.

Jack acknowledged as he took out his compass.

Will gazed at it, confused. "What's this for?" he asked, puzzled.

"Think like me, it'll come to you," Jack explained.

With one huff of his rum-scented breath, Jack sent Will flying backwards into the sea. Jack cut the barrel loose so Will could float on it.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" he said happily.

Will clambered atop of the barrel and rolled his eyes. "I hate him," he groaned

* * *

Kate's POV

Meanwhile, aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, Elizabeth was recalling all that had happened to us when a visitor unlocked her cell. It was Norrington.

"Come with me," he commanded.

Elizabeth and her men didn't move. I did.

"Everyone!" Norrington urged.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth nodded and her men proceeded out of the cell.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth demanded coldly.

Norrington gazed at her. "Choosing a side," he replied.

Elizabeth followed her men to the boat deck where one by one they clambered up the tow line that secured the _Empress _to the _Flying Dutchman._ Elizabeth was the last remaining. Norrington was quick to give her instructions.

"Do _not_ go to Shipwreck Cove," he advised her, "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there might be a traitor among them."

Elizabeth was not convinced. How could she trust him when he betrayed her?

_Is this his way of asking for forgiveness?_

Finally, she spoke aloud. "It's too late to earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth spat.

Norrington knew what she meant. "I had nothing to do with your father's death," he told her, "If that does not absolve me of my other sins. I know I was selfish and I wish I could earn your friendship back again."

Elizabeth looked towards her crew. "Come with us," she said after a moment before looking Norrington in the eyes, "James, come with me."

Norrington's brow wrinkled in shock. Before he could move, a voice shouted down to them.

"Who goes there?" it demanded.

"Go. I will follow," Norrington told Elizabeth.

"You're lying," Elizabeth protested.

"Come on!" I told them.

Norrington gazed at Elizabeth. "Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth," he told her, "but never joined."

Norrington gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the head before turning away.

"Go, now!" he commanded.

Huh, everyone Elizabeth kisses somehow dies in the end.

Finally, Elizabeth began to climb down the rope. Suddenly, Bootstrap appeared.

"Back to your station, sailor," Norrington ordered.

"No one leaves this ship," Bootstrap said.

"Stand down," Norrington commanded, "That's an order."

"That's an order…part of the crew, part of the ship! Part of the crew part of the ship!" Bootstrap shouted.

"Steady, man!" Norrington said.

"All hands, prisoner escape!" Bootstrap cried.

"Belay that!" Norrington shouted.

"James!" Elizabeth gasped.

Norrington looked around to see Elizabeth crawling back down the rope. In order to avoid her capture, Norrington severed the line with his sword. Suddenly, he was skewered by Bootstrap. From the sea, Elizabeth watched as Norrington fell.

"_James!_ No! No!" she screamed.

With one last glance, Elizabeth swam away with us. Poor Norry.

By this time, we boarded _The Empress_ and Tai Huang approached Elizabeth.

"Orders, Captain?" he asked.

"Set sail for Shipwreck Cove with all haste, Tai Huang," Elizabeth commanded, "If our location has been betrayed, we must get there before Beckett does."

"Aye, Captain," Tai Huang agreed.

Elizabeth looked out into the horizon.

Fat chance, Elizabitch. Will is in love with me now too.


	10. Chapter 10: The Brethren Court

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of Pirates of the Caribbean. Only Ashley and Kate.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Brethren Court

Ashley's POV

As Elizabeth and Kate made their way to Shipwreck Cove, Gibbs, Jack, Barbossa, and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ were just making sail.

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!" Gibbs commanded.

"You heard him! Look lively!" Pintel shouted.

Jack stepped over to Gibbs. "For as clever cobs as we are pirates, we're certainly an unimaginative lot when it comes to names," he commented.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye," Jack recalled.

"And what did you call him?" Gibbs asked.

"Larry," I said for him.

"Yes, Larry." Jack said.

Meanwhile, on the bow of the ship, Barbossa and Tia Dalma were engaged in a fierce argument. I decided to go and break it up before Calypso brings out her wrath on all of us...

"I don't renege on a bargain once struck," Barbossa told her, "But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide."

"Caution, Barbossa," Tia Dalma warned, "Don't forget it was by my power that you returned from the dead and by what means you shall live."

Tia Dalma gripped Barbossa's wrist and turned it back to the formerly cursed, skeletal state.

"Barbossa! She brought you back! You owe her whether you like it or not!" I yelled at him with all my might.

Barbossa released his wrist from her grip. "Don't forget why you had to bring me back and why I couldn't leave Jack to his well-deserved fate," Barbossa advised her, "It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso, and it'll take no less to release you. Masters Pintel and Ragetti!"

"You're making a big mistake. And you can't just boss people around!"

Pintel and Ragetti stood behind Calypso. "Well I don't see you being Captain...Take this fishwife to the brig!" Barbossa commanded.

Pintel and Ragetti took the goddess by both arms. "Right this way, Mrs. Fish!" Pintel said slyly.

Barbossa gave one last glance at his hand as Calypso was taken away. _What an asshole! Now she for sure won't be in our favor! I need to talk to her. Theres no way Kate and I are going to be killed by the time this is all over. We don't have a certain fate here._

I went down to the brig to talk to Tia.

"Leave." I told Pintel and Ragetti. They did as they were told immediately.

"Tia..."

"Ashley. What may I do fer ya?"

"Well, I just...I'm worried about Kate and I. She needs her dad, this...it isin't the life for her. She wants to be normal."

"And yerself?"

"I want to stay. I want to travel to the Fountain of Youth and explore with Jack. But Kate...well, she for sure doesn't belong with Will, and...It's not her.

"I can send her back. But only once, and before the battle."

"And...will she be able to come back here to see me?"

"No. Once I return to my god form, there is no way."

"Oh...Well...I..."

"But a certain item can bring you both there and here. I have it,, but it will cost ye."

"What? Anything! I will do anything.."

"She must sacrifice her love for Will. He cannot see both Elizabeth and ye dear sister, Kate."

"And?"

"At the voyahge to the L'agua de viva, you must deal with Angelina...dear Blackbeard's daughter, who loves ye dear Jack."

"But...she'll kill me..."

"Not if your love is strong for Jack."

"I'll do it. I promise."

Tia then fished out two necklaces with an aquamarine stone in each. They were laced with pearls and so beautiful. I absolutely adored them!

"I saw this coming." Tia said. "Put your hand around the stone of the water, and you can go back. But be warned, there are many a people who would kill for these. Magical properties are not to be toyed with..."

"I understand. Would you like me to do anything else?"

"Guard it with your life. Folk might be surprised if a soldier of the British Navy showed up in Malibu."

"Okay, Thanks!" I said to her as I hugged her through the bars.

"I will watch you from the skies, young child." she said as I ran up the stairs. I went over to Jack.

"Jack? Can you help me with this?" I asked for him to put the necklace on me.

"Sure, luv. Where did you get this from, dear?"

"It's...I'll tell you later. When we're alone."

"I like the sound of that, luv." I laughed. Now everything was just...peachy?

* * *

I dozed off on deck, didn't really know what I was doing. Just dreams. Of Kate and her dad, my adopted father, Randy. They were happy, laughing. Finally in a nicer home. Kate still had her aqua necklace on, and...and, I wasn't there. I awoke to the sound of Gibbs. Uggh.

"Land ho!"

"Gawd please! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" I yelled.

"We're here luv." Jack whispered into my ear.

"Finally."

Jack and I climbed up to the main deck and watched as the _Black Pearl _entered Shipwreck Cove. The city was a fortress constructed out of shipwrecks long ago and the castle was brightened by many lamps. More than thirty ships crammed the docks of the city. Everyone looked on in awe.

"Look at them all," Pintel said in amazement.

"Shipwreck Cove, home of the Brethren Court," I said intelligently.

"Aye," Barbossa acknowledged, "There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime."

Jack looked out to the docks. "And I owe them all money," he said sheepishly.

Barbossa was just about to give a command when Jack cried out, "Let go the anchor!"

Barbossa turned and glared at Jack. Jack simply grinned.

"Captain of the ship's givin' orders," he quipped.

Immediately, the _Pearl_ docked at the harbor and the crew disembarked.

"You're amazed by this place now," Barbossa said wisely, "I warn you, this isn't as romantic as you might have read. Theses pirates are even fiercer than you and I. Mistress Ching, the Pirate Lord of the Pacific, for example, has her men cut off ears for souvenirs. Just be mindful of what you say and do and don't do anything _stupid_."

"Thanks for the advice," I said. But I know more than you do, remember?

The fortress was magnificent! Beautiful carvings, trinkets, and ancient lanterns scattered everywhere.

Jack ushered me to the table.

"Sit in my seat, luv. You're probably very tired."

"Thanks, but no thanks Jack. I'll need to protect you and myself from these pirates. They all hate you or have been betrayed by you...no offence."

"None taken, dearie. But I think they'll need me to release Calypso."

The pirates came in and gave me questioning looks. We then proceeded on to convene the Brethren Court. Barbossa slammed a chain shot down on the round table.

"I convene this Fourth Brethren Court," he declared, "If you'd present you're insignias. Master Ragetti."

Ragetti took a bowl and collected all the pieces of eight from the Pirate Lords. Each one gave a chalice, a broken bottle, eyeglasses, a queen of hearts, and some sort of African coin. Pintel craned his neck and his brow wrinkled.

"Those aren't pieces of eight. They're just pieces of junk!" he gasped.

"Aye, when the First Court met, the plan was intended to use actual pieces of eight, but when they arrived, they went skint broke," Gibbs explained.

"So they changed the name?" Pintel inquired.

"To what? Nine pieces of whatever we have in our pockets at the time? Oh, yes that sounds _very piratey_," Gibbs said smartly.

Ragetti then returned the bowl to Barbossa and gave a wince. "I kept it safe for you, just like you said," he told him.

"Aye, but now I need it back," Barbossa countered.

With that, he smacked Ragetti in the head and his wooden eye fell out into the bowl. Ragetti frowned as he bid his eye farewell. Barbossa then turned to Jack.

"Jack, your piece," he said.

Jack ran his fingers over the beads and coin on his bandana. "Have you noticed that all of the Brethren are not here yet?" Jack pointed out, "And I'm content as a cucumber to wait for Sao Feng to arrive."

"Sao Feng is dead," informed a voice.

Jack turned to see Elizabeth and Kate with Sao Feng's men.

"He fell to the _Flying Dutchman,_" Elizabeth told them as she stabbed her sword into a globe with the swords of other Lords.

"Puh-lease don't make me listen to her again!" Kate!

"Katie!"

"Ashley!"

We both screamed like little girls and Mistress Ching shot us a look and scowled."

The Brethren were in an uproar.

Jack couldn't believe what he saw. "He named _you _Captain? He's giving the bloody title away!" he commented.

Elizabeth approached the table. "Listen to me. Our location has been betrayed. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren and he is with Jones. They're on their way here," she informed every one of the Lords.

"Who is this betrayer?" Gentleman Jocard demanded.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa commented.

Elizabeth looked around. "Where's Will?" she asked.

"Not among us," Jack told her.

"And it matters not who is the betrayer, but what shall be done once the enemy finds us?" Barbossa said wisely.

"We fight!" Elizabeth said ardently.

Immediately, the Brethren, with the exception of Elizabeth, Kate, and I exploded into uproarious laughter!

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," Mistress Ching said wisely, "A well-supplied fortress. There's no need to fight if they can't get to us."

All of the Brethren nodded and murmured in agreement.

"There is another pressing issue," Barbossa told them, "In another age, the First Court captured the sea goddess Calypso and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, but opened the door to Beckett, and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true. Gentleman, ladies, we must release Calypso."

Immediately, the Brethren was in chaos.

"Shoot him!" Ammand the Corsair cried.

"Cut out his tongue!" Gentleman Jocard said.

"Shoot him and then cut out his tongue and shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard," Jack countered.

"No, trim the scraggly beard, cut out his tongue, and then shoot_ him_!" Kate corrected, "Don't you know how to do it right?"

Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabitch gaped and wrinkled their brows at Katie. Kate blushed. "Sorry. Just thought of lending my wisdom," she apologized sheepishly, "Carry on."

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang said.

"Calypso was our enemy then she will be our enemy now!" Gentleman Jocard reasoned.

"And iz not likely 'er mood's improved," Captain Chevalle added.

"I agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!" Villanueva protested as he set his gun down.

"You treaten _me?_" Chevalle demanded.

"I silence you!" Villanueva bellowed, striking the Frenchman.

The Court, with the exception of Jack, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Kate and I, erupted into a madhouse. Everyone was being punched and thrown all about!

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This is madness," she commented.

"This is politics," Jack countered.

"What could you expect? This is _pirate politics._ It's bound to be mad," I said.

"Meanwhile our enemies are closing in on us," Elizabeth said grimly.

"If they be not here already," Barbossa added.

"What makes you think they aren't waiting for us to come out?" Kate countered gravely.

"Can't you do something?" Kate demanded

"What's there to be done?" I countered, "You said yourself how fierce they are. It's only their nature."

Jack and Elizabeth watched, dumbfounded. Barbossa leapt on the table and fired a shot from his pistol to hold the Court's attention. Unfortunately, the blast only heightened the brawl. Kate shook her head.

"That's it!" she groaned as she clambered on the table on top of Barbossa, "STOW IT! ALL OF YOU BEFORE I DRIVE MY SWORD THROUGH YOU AND SHOOT YOU MYSELF!"

All of the Brethren, excepting Captain Chevalle, were silent as the grave. Captain Chevalle continued to argue amongst his men.

I narrowed her dark eyes at him. French immersion comes in handy in these times. "Et toi, Capitan Chevalle, J'AI DIT L'AI FERME!" I bellowed, "Comprendre?"

Chevalle quivered with fear. "O-o-ui, ma dame," he stammered as he kicked his lieutenant, "OUI, MA DAME!"

Chevalle's men called out in agreement.

"Bon. Excellent," I replied with a triumphant smile as I touched the floor again.

Jack, Tai Huang, Elizabeth, and Barbossa all gaped at me.

"I don't know what she said, but it looks and sounds like we have order," Elizabeth commented.

Barbossa spoke once more. "I intend to release Calypso and in her gratitude, she will grant us boons!" he declared.

Jack gave a skeptical look. "Whose boons? Your boons?" he quipped, "Utterly deceptive twaddle speak, says I."

"If ye have a better alternative, please share," Barbossa groaned.

"Cuttlefish," Jack began, "Let us not, dear friends, forget our friend the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? or... or...fish nature."

Oh god.

Jack placed his hands on Mistress Ching's shoulders. "We could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it," Jack commented wisely, "Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…Captain Swann. We must fight."

Elizabeth, Katie, and I smirked.

Barbossa was in disbelief. "You've always run away from a fight!" he argued.

"Have not!" Jack protested.

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

"As per the code, an act of war can only be declared by the Pirate King," Barbossa said.

"You made that up!" Jack protested.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the Code!" Barbossa declared.

Sri Sumbajee nudged his left-hand man. "Sri Sumbajee says hang the code! Who gives a-" the man said before he was shot down.

The Brethren looked over to see a man who looked very much like Jack blow out a smoking pistol. This man was Captain Teague Sparrow, father of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack's eyes were huge. _Oh, dear,_ he commented to himself.

He and his father were not estranged, but they hadn't seen each other in ages and barely spoke. Jack could only imagine telling Teague that he was a grandfather!

Teague swaggered over in Jack's fashion, to the table. "You're in my way, boy," he said bluntly.

Jack moved out of the way. Everyone craned their necks and wore awed gazes as two men brought for the genuine Pirate Code.

Captain Teague looked at me, cause I was clinging to Jack because I was scared and then he finally spoke.

"Who is this?"

"My..." Jack was speechless.

"Girlfriend. I'm in love with Jack. Nice to meet you. Finally." I stuck out my hand to him.

"Not anything new." Captain Teague muttered.

"But I'm _different, _Captain Teague. See...I can foretell all of their moves. Beckett's precisely. Not like Calypso, but kinda...I guess." I blabbered on.

He then took my hand and shook it. Finally.

"The Code," Pintel breathed.

"Set down by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti added.

Teague whistled and out came a mutt with keys in his mouth. Pintel and Ragetti wore confused gazes as they last saw this dog whilst escaping Cannibal Island.

"Sea-turtles, mate," Teague shrugged as the dog gave a happy bark.

"Sea-turtles," Gibbs laughed.

Teague opened the book and read.

"Ah, Barbossa is right," he acknowledged.

Jack peered at the book. "Hang on a minute!" he exclaimed, "It shall be the duties of the king to impose war, parley with said adversaries…fancy that."

"Zere 'az not been a king zince de First Court and iz not likely to change," Captain Chevalle commented.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa added.

"I call for a vote," Jack declared.

Teague sat on a grand throne and strummed tunes on a guitar.

Ammand raised his hand. "I vote for Ammand, de Corsair!"

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman!"

"Sri Sumbajee votes for Sri Sumbajee!

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard!"

"Elizabeth Swann!"

"Barbossa!"

"Elizabeth Swann!" Jack said.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Jack replied.

"He voted for you, Lizard." Kate said.

Again, madness swept the Brethren.

"Am I to understand that we _not _keep to the code?" Jack inquired so that Teague and I could hear.

I shot a dark glance, and Teague broke a string on his guitar. To save themselves, The Brethren settled.

"Very well," Mistress Ching said calmly, "What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

Guinevere gave a smirk as Elizabeth thought. "Captain?" she asked with a smile.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war," Elizabeth declared.

Sri Sumbajee stood up and everyone knew why he was silent. "And so, we shall go to war!" he said in a high-pitched voice of a eunuch.

The Brethren erupted in cheers. Jack smiled and caught his father not smiling.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all," he told him, "You survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not about living forever, Jacky," Teague said wisely, "The trick is, living with yourself forever."

"Everything will turn out fine, Captain." I said.

Jack nodded. "How's mum?" he inquired.

Teague held up a shriveled, mutilated head.

Jack winced. "She looks great," he gulped.

We headed outside. I caught Kate's arm and brought her to the beach.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Yeah...I know."

"Calypso gave me these." I told her, holding up the time travel necklaces.

"Pretty. Death gift?"

"Kate! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay, just jk-ing!"

"These can let us travel back to CA!"

"And your point is?"

"One is for you."

"Oh...But I thought..."

"Kate, this life isn't for you. Dad...Randy, he needs you." I told her.

"And you."

"I was never meant to live my life in Cali. But you were."

"So you're not coming back with me."

"Thats what these are for. We can visit each other."

"But Will..."

"You know that the Lizard will end up with him."

"Not true. Fate changed when I showed up."

"But what about Will? Do you even care about his future, and what he wants for himself?"

"Elizabeth broke his heart! I healed it!"

"Wear this, Kate. Make your own decision. Please Kate. You know I love you as a sister, but Jack is my life now."

"And not me?"

"Of course you! You're my BFF!"

"Okay. I'll choose. But not before I talk to Will."

"Sure. I love you Kate."

"You too sis."

* * *

**Sorry if that one was confusing and a little long for you but I hadn't posted in a long time and needed to fit it in one chapter! ^_^ Please continue to read and review!**

**-Ashley**


	11. Chapter 11: The Beginning of the Battle

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I thought I made this clear 10 chapters ago.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Beginning of the Battle

Elizabeth looked out to the horizon. "The sun is rising. We must prepare," she said hastily.

"Aye, that be true," Barbossa agreed.

"Come on, you filthy coward," I muttered, "Show yourself."

"You basterds have to come out in...three...two...one-" Kate said as when she counted down to one the ships started to peek out of the mist.

Marty pointed out the ship from the lookout. "They're here!" he shouted.

"Finally," Kate groaned.

I was worried. Really worried. I mean, will we survive? By the end of this movie, Kate will probably want to go home, and I...I don't know what I'll do. Suddenly, more ships appeared from the mist. There were at least one hundred of them! Everyone's mouths dropped as they looked out to sea.

Cotton's parrot flew away immediately. "Awwk, abandon ship!" it squawked.

"Fuck..." I said.

All heads except for mine and Kate's turned toward Jack. "Parley?" Jack asked.

"Will must be with Beckett," Elizabeth said, "We must get him back."

"We must," Kate declared.

"Prepare the longboat!" Jack commanded.

Instantly, the crew hauled out a longboat. Barbossa and Elizabeth boarded at once. Just as I attempted to board, Jack instinctively grabbed my arm.

"Jack? What are you doing?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I can't let you go with us, Ashley," Jack replied.

"This is my fight, too. Why can't I go?"

"Beckett, that's why. He wants your head for personal reasons. I fear he'll take you at the opportune moment."

"He will be dead before he does. I want him to know what suffering he's caused all of us. Especially me. You should know better than to argue with me, Jack. Have you learned nothing from my stubbornness?"

"I suppose I have this moment to learn. Let's go. We have a parley."

We rowed into a narrow sandbar, where Davy Jones, as I expected to see, was in a bucket of water.

_Talk about a fish out of water._

We slowly approached the "enemy" and Will.

Barbossa was quick to jump to conclusions. "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," he said accusingly.

Beckett glanced at Will and back to his five enemies. "Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett advised them.

Four heads turned left, in Jack's direction. Jack nonchalantly looked left too and back at a glare from Elizabeth.

Jack held up his dirty hands. "My hands are clean in this. Figuratively," he said calmly.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it," Will explained.

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool!" Jack said happily.

"Ex-cuse me? Where am I in this?" Kate asked.

"You! Who exactly are you, pirate? You're not dressed like us..." said Beckett.

"Well duhh, I'm with Ashley!"

"And yes, you. Who I let go for reasons I cannot explain." Beckett said to me.

"Whatever, Beckett. You hurt Jack. By many reasons. And then you hurt me. You could be a good guy, you know."

"Good as in "pirate"? No. I'm bound by the king, and so was Governor Swann."

"You killed him!"

"So I did. And you will die too if you don't choose the correct side now."

"I am on the correct side! And you just want to use me to tell YOUR stupid future. Then you'll kill me too. I already see it."

"Thats where you're wrong, girl."

"Don't call me 'girl'."

Then Elizabeth started to go on with Will. Ughh. I would rather argue with Beckett than hear them...

Elizabeth gazed into Will's eyes. "Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost," she said gently.

Will brightened. "No cause is lost," he told her, "If there is but one fool left to fight for it."

Will's eyes turned to a smirking Jack. Elizabeth took note of their eyes.

Beckett held up Jack's compass. "If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, how did he come to give me this?" he said quizzically.

All eyes turned to Jack.

"You made a deal with me, Jack to deliver the pirates," Beckett reminded Jack, "and here they are. Don't be bashful; step up and claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones said angrily, "One hundred years aboard the _Dutchman._ As a start!"

"That debt was paid, mate," Jack declared, "With some help."

"You escaped!"

Elizabeth watched Will's eyes as Jones and Jack argued. She thought she had an idea, and once she saw Will give her a look of confidence, she went along with it. "I propose an exchange," she said, "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

Jack frowned.

Jones then started to ask about Kate and I. Uggh.

"Who ex'actly arr these two lasses?"

"I'm Kate, and this is Ashley. We're sisters!" Kate said cheerfully.

"Arrr ye in this...deal?"

"Actually, no. But if Jack is, then I officially have something to do with it. Try anything, and I'll kick your slimy ass to where it belongs." I threatened.

"How dare you-"

"The deal is Will for Jack, take it or leave it bitches!" Kate exclaimed.

"Done," Will said immediately.

"Undone!" Jack protested.

"Done!" Beckett added.

Barbossa faced Elizabeth. "Jack's one of the nine Pirate Lords. You have no right," he growled.

"King," Elizabeth said triumphantly.

Jack pulled away and removed his hat. "As you command, Your Nibs," he said, feigning defiance.

With one stroke, Barbossa slashed at Jack's bandanna and cut off the beads and coin. Jack the Monkey retrieved it quickly.

"If ye have somethin' to say, I might be sayin something as well," he warned.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack asked.

Quickly, he and Will switched places.

"Advise your Brethren. You can fight, and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die," he warned them.

"Well then, it's a win-win situation. I'd rather die than not fight you, so I'll die anyway!" I said.

Elizabeth stepped forward with a fire in her eyes. "You murdered my father," she growled like a lioness stalking its prey.

"He chose his own fate," Beckett said nonchalantly.

"And you have chosen yours," Elizabeth declared, "We will fight, and you will die."

She turned away in a flash.

"So be it," Beckett said defiantly before asking me one more time before they left to their sides. "I could save you."

"I know the future, and I know you'll die. Or I would go with you. Maybe. Like never."

"You are valuable. Make the better choice, dear."

"I'm not your "dear" Beckett." I said as I walked away hearing Will and Elizabeth

Will glanced at Elizabeth. "King?" he asked.

"Of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack," Elizabeth explained.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing," Will declared.

"I don't think he does." said Kate.

As we back to _The Black Pearl_, Will and Elizabeth spoke so much it was as if they had no conflict at all.

"How did you get to Shipwreck Cove?" Will wanted to know.

"Sao Feng was killed by an attack thanks to the _Flying Dutchman._ He made me Captain," Elizabeth explained, "Norrington was working for Beckett and he locked us in the brig when he found us, and that's where I found your father."

Will's eyes lit up at news of his father. "My father? Is he all right?" he asked.

Elizabeth's eyes were grim as she held Will's hand for the first time since her father passed. Will's heart skipped a beat at her touch.

"I can't say so, Will," Elizabeth replied sadly, "He told me it was too late, and I believed him. He barely knows me and barely remembers you. I fear for him and pity him."

"He suffers a fate he shouldn't have had to suffer," Will said.

"I know," Elizabeth replied, "When I said I understand the burden you bear, I was sincere. I do understand now. Your father was never a part of your life, and mine was. Now my father is dead, and I understand what it's like to be without a father."

"I understand," Will said, "What happened after? How did you escape?"

"Norrington decided to choose a side," Elizabeth explained, "He let me go, and I tried to persuade him to follow me. He wouldn't, and he was killed after we escaped."

"Who was his killer?" Will asked immediately.

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Bootstrap lost his mind. He killed Norrington by mistake," she said gravely.

Will shuddered. "I see," he said breathlessly.

Elizabeth squeezed Will's hand. "Jack won't let us down," she reassured him.

Kate rubbed his back. "Yeah, it'll be all right, mate," she added.

Just then, the boat pulled up to the port side of the _Black Pearl. _Barbossa disembarked first and ambled off quickly. Next, came Will and he helped Kate aboard. Taking Elizabeth's hand, he helped her aboard too.

"We're planning to use the _Pearl_ as our flagship," Elizabeth explained.

Suddenly, all three friends stopped and their eyes were wide.

"Were we now?" Barbossa barked.

Everyone on deck watched as Pintel and Ragetti brought Calypso up to the deck, bound in coils of rope.

"Barbossa, Lucia, you can't release her!" Will protested.

"We have to give Jack a chance!" Elizabeth said.

"Apologies, _Your Majesty!_" Barbossa said curtly, "Too long me fate has not been in me own hands…but no longer."

Barbossa snapped the necklace from Elizabeth's neck and dropped it into the bowl with the rest of the pieces of eight with rum.

Suddenly, remembering that war was being declared and her dreaded nightmares, Kate snatched Elizabeth's arm and took her out of earshot of Will.

"Kate, what's going on?" Elizabeth gasped.

"We can't let Will fight!" Kate told her urgently.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wanted to tell you before. I...He'll die."

"Goodness, Kate!" Elizabeth gasped, "How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"They're not nightmares! It's the future!," Kate replied shortly, "Elizabeth, Will must not fight in this battle for all our sakes... You must believe me. "

"I don't want Will hurt. You and I must speak with him now!" Elizabeth said immediately.

Kate snatched Will by the ear and took him to Elizabeth.

"OW! Kate, what's all this about?" Will gasped.

"Will, you're staying on Shipwreck Cove!" Elizabeth gasped before Kate could open her mouth.

"What? I think it's a bit late for that, Elizabeth," Will replied.

"She's right. I can't let you fight with us, Will," Kate added.

"Have you both been in the rum supply? What's gotten into you both?" Will demanded.

"Kate's seen your death in her nightmares!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"It's true, but they're not nightmares!" Kate said fervently.

"Katherine... I thought we were passed all of this," Will groaned, "I'm not going to die…as you saw in your nightmare."

"You don't know that, Will!" Kate gasped.

"And you think you do?"

"I don't _think_ I do. I know!"

"From what you saw in a _dream_. It wasn't real, Kate!"

"It was more real than you could imagine. Please, Will just listen to the wisest of the three of us."

"Kate, have you gone mad?"

"Maybe I have! Can I be blamed for wanting you safe?"

"Kate is right, Will," Elizabeth agreed, "I lost my father, Norrington, I can't lose you, too."

"Have you both been using your heads for this matter?" Will inquired, "If you are, don't. Try using your hearts; it's much more sensible and bearable that way. This is war. One of us, if not all of us, is most likely going to die. Even if we survive this battle, we will die. There's nothing we can do to stop it. But we can make the best of this time no matter how dire or brief. If Katherine is right, and Davy Jones does kill me, I will thank The Lord for everything I've been given on this Earth. If I do not, then we will have the rest of our lives together. Either way, we will still be together. Just because I'm not in front of you doesn't mean I'm not there."

Both women smiled lovingly as they considered this wisdom.

"Will, you brilliant boy!" Kate exclaimed, "You've learned from the best!"

"I believe I have," Will replied, "Can we get over this now?"

"Of course," Elizabeth replied.

"Certainly," Kate said with a grin. Even though she didn't want him to die.

"Brilliant," Will said, "I was beginning to fear the worst. Especially with you, Kate. Who knows what you can do while no ones looking!"

"Shut your face!" Katie laughed.

The two friends diverted their attention back to Barbossa as he readied the insignias to release Calypso.

"Be there some right or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye. The items must be burned, and someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds,'" Barbossa explained.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"It must be said as if spoken to a lover," Barbossa replied.

All of the crew giggled and Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other nervously.

"**Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" **Barbossa declaimed.

Nothing happened. Everyone wore confused expressions.

"You didn't say it right!" Ragetti said brightly, "You have to say it right."

Barbossa stepped backward to let Ragetti speak.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," Ragetti whispered as if speaking to a lover.

Suddenly, Calypso began to squirm in fits against the ropes, like one who is possessed. The bowl with the insignias burned and sent up not smoke, but a purple dust that Calypso absorbed. Will knew he had to stop her from destroying the Brethren Court.

"Tia Dalma!" he cried, "Calypso!"

The goddess snapped, and knocked the bowl of burnt insignias over.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that taught them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" Will asked pointedly.

"Name 'im!"Calypso snapped.

"Davy Jones," Will said.

Calypso wept at another betrayal from the man she loved. Suddenly, her rage and sadness combined and she grew to nearly sixty feet tall.

"This is it!" Pintel cried out as he released the ropes.

Everyone followed Barbossa as he bowed before the goddess.

"Calypso, I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite," Barbossa declared, "Spare meself, me ship, me crew, and unleash your fury on those who dare call themselves your masters, or mine."

Calypso smiled and then proceeded to chant unintelligible words before exploding into crabs! Everyone ducked for cover as the crabs dropped into the ocean.

"Was that it?" Will wanted to know.

"Blimey, she's no help at all," Pintel commented.

"What'd you expect? She's a goddess," I added, "They're just like us, only one-hundred times worse."

"What now?" Will wanted to know.

"What else can be done?" Kate asked hopelessly.

"Nothing," Barbossa declared, "Our final hope has failed us."

* * *

A gust of wind kicked up and sent a sailor's hat afloat to the top of the mast. Everyone noticed the hat flying away, particularly Elizabeth.

"It's not over," Elizabeth said wisely.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will agreed.

"Right you are, both of you!" Kate chimed in.

"We've an armada against us," Gibbs said hopelessly, "And with the _Dutchman_ there's no chance."

I scoffed. "You call _that_ an _**armada?**_" she said incredulously, "Perhaps I'm blind, but that's no armada. That's a mass of yellow-bellied, lily-livered sissies brought to fight for one man's lust for power and blood. We took on the _Dutchman _before, why not again? We have an armada. We fight for our freedom and the freedom of others. We will not run, no. We will fight until the last man. We should show them what we're made of!"

"Ashley's right," Elizabeth declared, "There's a fool's chance."

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for," Barbossa said.

Elizabeth turned to Barbossa and her eyes danced with determination. "You're right," she agreed, "What shall we die for? You will listen to me. _**Listen!**_"

Elizabeth hopped on the starboard side of the _Black Pearl_ and stood strong and her voice echoed with a passion befitting a Pirate King. All eyes, especially Will and Kate's, were glued to Elizabeth.

"The Brethren will still be looking to us. To the _Black Pearl_ to lead," Elizabeth declaimed, "And what will they see? Frightened, bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No they will see free men and _**freedom!**_ And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords and _**they will know what we can do!**_ By the strength of our backs, the sweat of our brows, and the courage of our hearts! Gentleman…"

Deflated, Elizabeth's eyes trailed to a proud Will and Kate. "Hoist the colours," she commanded.

Will nodded. "Hoist the colours," he repeated.

"You heard the King," I said, "Hoist the colours!"

Soon, the cries of "hoist the colours" were whispered and then shouted among all of the crew on the _Black Pearl._

"Let's show Tête de Seau what an armada of pirates can do!" I shouted.

Gibbs felt the wind on his face and he felt a surge of hope. "Aye, the wind's on our side, boys! That's all we need!" he exclaimed.

Thunderous shouts erupted from all aboard. Cutlasses and guns waved in the air.

Amidst the hullabaloo, Elizabeth turned to the Bo 'sun and commanded at the top of her lungs, "_**HOIST THE COLOURS!**_"

I climbed atop the port and shouted with the same passion, "_**LEVEZ LES COLOURS!**_"

With the swing of his sword, Tai Huang gave the order to raise the colours on the _Empress. _Gun shots fired in celebration as Gentleman Jocard raised his colours, and aboard Ammand the Corsair's ship, the men danced as Ammand tossed his cape over his shoulder as his colours were raised. Next came the Jolly Roger of Capitaine Chevalle with cries of the French tongue, followed by the colours of Mistress Ching. Finally, Pintel and Ragetti raised the Jolly Roger of the _Black Pearl _as Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Lucia, and Ashley watched from the deck. As the colours were raised, Kate sang at the top of her lungs: _Yo ho! All hands! Hoist the colours high! Heave ho! Thieves and beggars! Never say we die! __**Never say we die!**_

* * *

Narrator's POV

Meanwhile, Beckett calmly sipped tea aboard the _Endeavor._

"We have a favorable wind, sir," Groves told him.

"So we do," Beckett noted, "Signal Jones to leavenone alive, but bring Mrs. Parris to me and he may do what he wishes with her. That should brighten his day."

Groves nodded. "To arms! Give no quarter! Retrieve Miss Winslet!" he cried.

Davy Jones looked up to see the skies turning into the black of night and the rumbling of thunder.

"Calypso," he muttered as he screamed out.

In the brig of the _Flying Dutchman_, Jack was literally left alone with his thoughts.

"Bravo! You've successfully arrived aboard the Flying Dutchman as per the overall scheme," commented a wiser Jack.  
"Oh, yes, chapeau, mate. Except for this little sojourn in the brig, everything's like clockwork," agreed another Jack.  
"Go away!" commanded Jack.  
"Or back to the Locker?" replied the first Jack.  
"But without you, Jackie?" the other Jack asked dubiously.  
A barnacle-encrusted version of Jack broke out from the wall, holding his brain. "Stab the heart, and live forever, as captain of the Flying Dutchman," he said, "Then again, if you're in the brig, who's to stab the heart?  
"It does put immortality a bit out of reach," said the second Jack, "And what of your dearly beloved bride?"

Jack's eyes were wide as he gasped, "Ashley."

"How does she figure into your plan, mate?" questioned the first Jack.

"I have to get out of here!" Jack cried, "The war is starting and I'm not there!"

"That's why the brig is a slight problem," remarked the second Jack.

"I can't let the war go on without me! What if Ashley or Kate dies? I can't let her go without telling them!" Jack cried.

"Well then, I think you should ask yourself one question mate," suggested the first Jack, "What would the whelp do?"

The second Jack scratched his head. "Think like the whelp," he whispered.

The barnacled Jack scratched his brain. "Think like the whelp," he chimed in.

"Think like the whelp!" Jack cried, "Think like the whelp!"

"Peanut," said the second Jack with delight as he pulled a peanut from Jack's hair.

* * *

Ashley's POV

On board the _Black Pearl_, Pintel was fuming. "Did you notice, on top of everything else, it's raining?" he commented.

"That's a bad sign," commented Ragetti.

Gibbs gave orders to keep the powder dry when he looked out to sea and saw a massive whirlpool. "MAELSTROM!" he bellowed.

Elizabeth noticed this and she laid her eyes on Barbossa. "Captain Barbossa!" she shouted, "We need you at the helm!"

Barbossa gave a grin showing his gold teeth. "Aye, that be true!" he shouted in agreement as he grasped the helm, "Brace up the foreyards, ye cockeyed deck apes! Dyin' is the day worth living for!"

As Barbossa shouted, Will, Elizabeth, Kate and I smiled.

"Do you see where I get my sense from?" Kate commented.

"I like his reasoning and yours!" I laughed, "It reminds me of myself!"

"Veer out!" cried Copper from the _Flying Dutchman_.

"She'll not harm us," Davy Jones said confidently, "Full bore and into the abyss!"

"Are you mad?" Copper gasped.

"Ye afraid to get wet?" Davy Jones taunted.

Will looked out to see the _Dutchman_ gaining on them. "On our stern and gaining!" he cried.

"Lighten the ship!" I cried.

"Belay that! We need all the supply we can get!" Elizabeth corrected me.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa commanded.

Seeing the _Pearl_ come into sight, Davy Jones readied his weapons. "Bow guns!" he shouted.

Aboard the _Pearl_, Barbossa waited to get a clear shot off the _Dutchman._

"Take her down or she'll overbear us!" Will cried.

"Nay, farther in! We need to cut across faster waters!" Barbossa protested.

"I hope you're as daft or (crazy should I say) as Jack!" I commented, knowing the only strategy needed to be performed.

"Or as daft as both of us!" Kate countered.

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth bellowed.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs cried.

"At the ready!" Will cried.

Quickly and steadily, the two ships came within range of each other.

"_**FIRE!**_**" **shouted Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, and me.

"_**FIRE!"**_ bellowed Davy Jones.

_**BOOM! BANG! POW! **_The guns roared to life and the enemies opened fire on each other! The battle of the maelstrom and the war for the survival of the pirates began with the flash and roar of the cannons and guns!


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Do I really have to claim this at the start of each chapter?

* * *

Chapter 12: The Wedding

As the battle roared to life above him, Jack and his personalities paced around the cell muttering, "Think like the whelp." numerous times. Each of Jack's personalities was dumbfounded. Suddenly, Jack studied the cell.

_Why does the cell sound so familiar?_ Jack thought to himself.

_These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage, and proper application of strength, the door will lift free, explained Will from a past memory._

Jack's eyes brightened as if lightening struck his clever and daft mind. "Half pin barrel hinges!" he gasped.

With that, Jack snatched up a piece of broken wood and placed it under the door. With all his strength, Jack pulled and just as he learned from the "whelp" long ago, the door creaked open!

Happily, Jack gave a wave goodbye to his multiple characteristics. "Wish me luck, boys! I'll need it!" he said in delight.

"I miss him already," Jack's first personality sad sadly.

"He's quite charming, isn't he?" commented the second personality.

"Nobody move!" shouted the barnacled version of Jack, "I've dropped me brain!"

Jack quickly raced below decks to get his effects when he encountered two familiar faces.

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" shouted Mullroy, one of the two guards once employed under a Commodore Norrington ages ago.

"Good one, mate! I just came down to get me effects," Jack said innocently, "Honorable as it may be, what are you doing here?"

"Someone has to guard the chest!" Murtogg said proudly.

"There is no question. There has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel," Mullroy commented.

"I blame the fish people," declared Murtogg.

"Oh! So fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?"

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting."

"It is true, if there were no fish people, there would be no need to guard the chest."

"And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it."

As the two guards bickered, Jack smiled.

_Works every time,_ he thought happily.

Without any hesitation, Jack snatched up the chest and hurried upstairs.

As the battle raged upon the _Black Pearl, _Ashley began to fear for Jack.

"Will, Elizabeth,...oh Kate! Be careful! I'm going after Jack!" she cried.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped.

"No you're not!" Will protested, grabbing her arm.

"Jack can look after hisself! Before you, that was all he thought about! He'll be fine!" Elizabeth reassured her.

"Not against Jones, he won't!" Ashley told her.

"Jack can talk his way out of harm. He's good at that!" Will told her.

"When you and Elizabeth are married, tell me what you'd do! Jack is mine and I must save him!"

"She's got a point, and I'm not just speaking of her razor sharp cutlass!" Kate agreed.

Will cut a line and helped Ashley on aboard the starboard side. "Good luck!" he said.

"Best of luck to you, Mr. Turner!" Ashley replied before she swung off to the _Flying Dutchman._

When Jack arrived to the quarterdeck, he was greeted by Davy Jones's sneer.

"Looky here, boys! A lost bird!" he chortled, "A bird that never learned to fly!"

"Never too late to learn!" Jack countered.

Just as Jones's men closed in on him, they were all tossed to the deck like a wave crashing down on the sea. Jack looked up to see his beloved Ashley as his rescuer!

"Ashley my darling!" Jack gasped.

"Hurry, Jack Sparrow. Take the heart and plunge your sword into the heart of old fish face and don't miss!" She told him, "Go, now!"

"Wait, love!" Jack protested.

Before Ashley could open her mouth, Jack filled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss that would satisfy both of them if the battle went ill.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"I love you, Captain Jack," whispered, "Now I have more courage than ever for what must come. Thank you, my darling!"

"Think nothing of it, my love," Jack told her, "Now go and help Will and Elizabeth. Go!"

With one final glance at Jack, Ashley swung over to the _Black Pearl_ to assist in the battle. Meanwhile, Jack kicked aside a rope that propelled him to the mast of the _Flying Dutchman._ Davy Jones watched as Mr. Copper shouted to take cover. With everyone shaken by the blast, Davy Jones saw his chance. He snatched Mr. Copper by the neck and twisted his tentacles until they spilled out of Copper's nose, mouth, and ears! Mr. Copper fell to the deck, dead as Davy Jones snatched the key to the chest. Then, he materialized from the mast to face Jack.

"The chest! Hand it over!" he snarled.

"I can set you free, mate!" Jack told him.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago!" Davy Jones said icily.

With a piercing cry, he lunged at Jack and _clang!_ the cold steel of their swords met and thus engaged in a furious battle over the chest!

In the midst of the battle, Will thought over what had transpired before. Ashley and Jack were united, but what about him and Elizabeth? Will knew that he and Elizabeth had no other chance. He loved her so much and didn't want to die without knowing their hearts were one. But then again, there was Kate...the one who he had just recently met, but yet it seemed like she was the one who knew him the best.

_This will not do,_ Will thought to himself.

He raced after Elizabeth. "Elizabeth!" he cried, between slaying foes, "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth slashed at a _Dutchman_ crew member as Will snatched her arm, "Elizabeth! Will you marry me?" he proposed.

Kate plunged in the battle between Will and Elizabeth and knocked out two foes. "Did someone say 'will you marry me?'" she asked.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped open, as she knew what Will meant. "I don't think now is the best time!" she gasped.

Will sent one of Beckett's men off his feet. "Now may be the only time!" he countered.

"Time that we're running out of! When it comes to procrastination, you two are the king and queen! I'll leave you out of _my_ wedding plans!" Kate commented lightheartedly.

Kate knew that no matter how much she loved William Turner, it would not do. Kate was just an extra, someone who didn't belong in Will's pirate world. She needed to go back home.

"Will...Look at me!" She yelled as she finished off one of her foes. He turned. "Forget everything. I'll know, and I hope you do, that we love each other very much. But you _belong _with Elizabeth. And you need her, as she needs you. Elizabeth loves you!"

"I know...That's why I'm going to marry her!" He yelled as his sword clanged with another.

"Then you have my blessing from the twenty-first century! Do it now!" Kate yelled as she got up near Barbossa.

Will clutched Elizabeth's hand. "I love you!" he said ardently.

Both of them fought off another foe of the _Dutchman_ before taking each others' hands again.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?" Will wanted to know.

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth cried.

Will's face wrinkled in confusion. _When did __**this**__ happen?_ He wondered.

"Barbossa?" Ashley gasped, "You'd have to be daft!"

"As daft as you?" Kate commented.

"Worse!" Ashley said.

"Marry us!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Oh, well, all right then!" Ashley commented.

Barbossa bashed a _Dutchman_ crew member over the head and turned to Elizabeth. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" he shouted.

"Barbossa, NOW!" Will shouted.

"Fine, then!" Barbossa said as he kicked a foe and climbed atop of the rail.

Will and Elizabeth raced to each others' sides with blissful smiles, despite their surroundings.

"Dearly Beloved, we be gathered here today!" Barbossa began before slashing another foe, "To nail yer gizzard to the mast ye poxy cur!"

After ducking a blow, Will took a smiling Elizabeth's hands. "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do!" squeaked Elizabeth in glee.

"Great!" Will replied, returning the smile.

"Will Turner, do you take me...to be your wife?" Elizabeth asked with a smile as Will twirled her about to fend off more foes, "In sickness and in health…with health being less likely?"

Will caught her in his arms. "I do!" he replied.

While in fighting two foes at once, Barbossa shouted, "As Captain, I now pronounce you…you may kiss! Ah, ha ha ha! You may kiss!"

Will dipped Elizabeth and was about to kiss her when another foe parried at them. Suddenly, Will and Elizabeth's swords crossed with a ring.

"_**JUST KISS!**_"

Immediately, Will and Elizabeth reached for each other and their lips met! Time slowed as the happily married couple kissed and for them, the moment was so happy, it was as if they were back home in Port Royal rather than in the middle of an exciting, yet precarious maelstrom battle. The battle didn't matter to them anymore. They were at last married and one forever and all of their dreams had come true!

Ashley, Kate, Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the Monkey all witnessed this tender and wonderful moment.

"That was the opportune moment!" Ashley commented with a grin as bright as her own on her wedding day and a laugh that amiably demonstrated her happiness for her best friends.

"I know give you Mr. and Mrs. Whelp!" Kate shouted before Ashley stomped on her foot, "Ow! I mean, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!"

"Drinks all around!" Ashley declared, "It'll taste much better in Heaven!"

"Amen!" Kate agreed.

Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the Monkey looked on with tearing eyes. "So beautiful!" Ragetti blubbered.

"So romantic that they marry even though there's no hope! How wonderful!" Pintel sighed.

Both of them snapped out of it and took Jack the Monkey with them.

Will and Elizabeth gazed into each other's eyes with overjoyed smiles.

"I think the wedding night will be delayed, Mrs. Turner," Will told his beloved new wife.

"I will wait," Elizabeth told her husband faithfully, "You are worth the wait and so much more, Mr. Turner."

"Shall we, Mrs. Turner?" Will asked.

"Certainly, Mr. Turner!" Elizabeth agreed.

Elizabeth kissed her husband's cheek and hand-in-hand, they fended off foes together, as one, as husband and wife.


	13. Chapter 13: Fate

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Do I really have to claim this at the start of each chapter?

* * *

Chapter 13: Fate 

As the battle raged on, Will and Elizabeth fought back to back, not letting each other out of their sights. They were quickly joined by a joyful Ashley and slightly miserable Kate.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" Ashley praised as she fought, "You're not going to have your wedding night in a blacksmith's forge, are you?"

"That is if there _is _a wedding night!" Will corrected.

As the battle raged on, so did Jack's battle with Davy Jones. Furiously, the two pirates slashed at each other. Davy Jones knew he had the advantage.

"You can do nothing without the key!" he snarled.

Jack used his cleverness as Will did to find the key. "I already have the key," he said confidently.

Davy Jones held up his tentacle with the key. "No, you don't!" he said smartly.

Jack nodded. "Oh, that key," he said with no surprise.

He slashed at Davy Jones, hacking off the tentacle which held the key to the chest. Davy Jones howled and in anguish, he knocked Jack over the boom. To his dismay, Jack did not fall to his death. Instead, he held on to the bottom of the chest for dear life! Annoyed, Davy Jones shook the chest, causing Jack to fall. Jack was picked up by the Bo'sun as he swung around the _Dutchman._ He aimed a pistol at Jack.

"My pistol!" Jack said as he snatched the pistol and butted the Bo'sun in the head.

As Jack swung around, he saw Davy Jones towering on the boom, with the chest in his claw. Carefully, Jack aimed and fired. The shot knocked the chest out of Jones's claw and onto the deck.

Will looked up to see the chest fall to the deck of the _Dutchman._ Quickly, he grabbed a line and swung over. He had no intention of killing Jones, but he had to keep the chest safe so that Jack may do the deed. Will was halfway to safety when Maccus blocked his way.

"Turner!" he growled as he swung at Will.

Suddenly, something landed on his face from the cannons of the _Black Pearl._ Jack the Monkey was launched from the cannons to attack Maccus, freeing Will.

"Thank you, Jack!" Will laughed.

Just when Will thought he was safe again, he was knocked off his feet! Bootstrap Bill Turner towered over his son. Will saw there was no recognition in Bootstrap's eyes, only anger. Under his breath, he prayed Jack would hurry and kill Jones before it was too late.

"It's me!" Will cried as he dodged Bootstrap's attacks, "It's Will! Your son!"

Bootstrap studied Will's face for a moment, and then snatched Will by the hair! He knocked Will against the wall and Will ducked just in time.

_Hurry, Jack!_ Will prayed.

Elizabeth and Ashley noticed that Will was missing in all the fighting.

"He's gone after the chest!" Ashley said immediately.

"Come on!" Elizabeth cried as they ran to the port side.

Before swinging over, the two looked back at Lucia and Gibbs. Both of them gave a signal.

"Go!" Gibbs shouted over the chaos.

With that, both women swung over to _The Flying Dutchman._ As Ashley and Elizabeth were coming to the rescue, Jack and Davy Jones battled on. Davy Jones broke Jack's sword in one sweep of his claw. Jack raced to the wheel and Davy pursued and materialized in the center of the wheel. Cleverly, Jack spun the wheel, sending Davy Jones for a ride! Davy Jones simply roared and flared his tentacles. Jack squealed and ran. Quickly, Jack grabbed an oar and fended off Jones. Suddenly, Jones snatched the oar and sent Jack to the deck.

When Elizabeth and Ashley landed, they were face-to-face with Davy Jones!

"Lovely weather for a fish-face, isn't it?" Ashley taunted.

"Harridans! You'll see know mercy from me!" Davy Jones warned them.

"Not before we turn you into fish bait!" Ashley shot back.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth said fiercely as she unsheathed her sword.

With a ring of steel, both Elizabeth and Ashley made their work of Davy Jones.

Ashley laughed as she fought. "You're a challenge for a fish-faced lout! This is for sending Jack to your stinking Locker!"

With the swing of her sword, Ashley hacked off Jones's tentacles and punched him.

_Eww, _Ashley thought as the slime was left on her hand.

"You should not test me, girl!" Davy Jones said.

"Why not? You test me more than once!" Ashley countered.

With a roar, Davy Jones parried and broke Ashley's sword with his claw. Unarmed, Ashley blocked every blow Jones had to throw at her, taunting him with every move. Ashley then armed herself with a musket and continued to fend off Jones. Suddenly, Davy Jones snatched the musket with his tentacles. Ashley tried to yank it free to no avail. With Ashley unarmed, Davy Jones slammed the butt of the gun into her face, sending her head against the wall. With more fury then ever, Elizabeth attacked Davy Jones. Furious at being bested by another woman, Davy Jones tossed away Elizabeth's sword and sent her crashing to the deck beside Ashley.

Meanwhile, Will pinned his father against the starboard side and raised his knife. He was about to end it when he looked over to see Davy Jones striking Elizabeth and Ashley. Knowing what he had to do, he turned to his father.

"I'm not going to kill you," he told him, "I made you a promise."

With Elizabeth and Ashley vulnerable, Davy Jones raised his sword to kill. Suddenly, he was stabbed from behind.

"Master Turner, have you forgotten?" Davy Jones asked, "I'm a heartless wretch."

With a laugh, Davy Jones bent Will's sword. Will tugged and tugged, but could not pull his sword free. Before he could think, Will dodged a blow from Davy Jones, but was sent to the deck by Jones's claw. Elizabeth and Ashley awoke to find Will next to them. All of them stared into each other's eyes. Davy Jones squinted and smirked. He had no heart, but he knew what he saw.

"Ah, love!" he chortled, "A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

Davy Jones pressed the cold steel of the sword against Will's throat. Elizabeth shuddered as she knew that was the same sword crafted by Will and carried by Norrington. Ashley shook her head, trying to make herself believe this was all a dream. She saw this before and she knew the outcome. A wave of fear crashed over her as it does on the shore.

_It has to happen. _ Inner Voice spoke.

"I know...but for Elizabeth's sake-"

_You know what has to be done...It is not over for you...yet._

_What does that mean?, _Ashley wondered. But her Inner Voice would not speak back. She was stuck.

_Jack, where are you?_

"Do _you?_" it demanded.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Jack as he held Davy Jones's broken heart at sword point. Will, Elizabeth, Kate and Ashley shared a small smile, believing it was over.

_It's over now. Jones is dead. _

_Thank you, Jack,_ Elizabeth praised under her breath.

Jack smiled. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand," he taunted.

Ashley and Elizabeth's pulses raced.

_Don't test him, Jack! Stab the beating thing! Stab the heart. _Elizabeth screamed in her head. _Kill him, Jack! Don't hesitate. What are you waiting for?_

Davy Jones's face turned icy. "You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," he declared.

"Cruel as a manner of perspective," Jack told him wisely.

_Kill him, Jack! Do it! _Ashley pleaded.

_You promised to kill Jones! Fool me again, Jack! Stab the heart! For goodness sake!_ Elizabeth cried to herself.

Davy Jones's faced twisted into an icy smile, and that was never a good sign. "Is it?" he demanded.

_No, no, no!_ Ashley screamed inside.

_Oh, God!_ Elizabeth gasped.

With a piercing cry, Davy Jones whirled about and his sword collided into Will's vulnerable chest! Will's back arched and he groaned from the unexpected blow. Jack's eyes went wide as he watched Jones torture Will.

Elizabeth and Kate's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads and they jumped out of their skins and all of the colours in their faces drained away as they screamed. Callously, Davy Jones plunged his blade further and coiled it into Will's chest, causing Will more pain than before. Will gave in to uncontrollable cries of torture. If not for their hearts beating so fast that one could dance to the beat, Elizabeth and Kate would have fainted, but they looked on and screamed. Jack froze where he was and Davy Jones's cold laughter rang in his ears.

Both Elizabeth and Kate crawled to Will's side. "Will!" Elizabeth whispered, "Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!"

Hindered by pain and the sword crushing his lungs, Will made a feeble attempt to speak, "…I…I-lov…"

Bootstrap gazed at Will's knife and back at Will. Suddenly, his eyes brightened as he recognized his son. "William," he gasped, "My son!"

In rage, Bootstrap jumped on Davy Jones and the two fought viciously. As the duel ensued and Will's life was fading like a weak fire, Jack hesitated as he held the heart in his hand. He could do it so easily. He could kill Jones and become Captain of the Dutchman forever.

"Will, Will! Look at me! _Look at me!_" Elizabeth wailed.

"Will, stay! Don't go!" Kate cried.

The cries of the desperate women and the sight of Will so weak pierced Jack's heart. Will was too young, too clever, and too bold to be one of Jones's victims. Elizabeth was too late to be Will's widow and Katherine was too late to grieve for another friend. He was too compassionate to watch a man suffer.

Davy Jones managed to overpower Bootstrap Bill and pinned him against the wheel. "You will not forestall my judgment!" he cried.

Suddenly, Davy Jones gasped in pain! Davy Jones turned to see Jack leaning over Will with Will's hand wrapped around the knife that plunged into his heart.

Davy Jones looked up at the sky. "Calypso," he breathed before he fell into the sea.

As the _Black Pearl_ hastily separated from the _Dutchman,_ a whirlpool formed. Bootstrap took the knife and looked back at Will. Jack knelt beside Will, Elizabeth, and Ashley.

_Come on, mate,_ Jack prayed, _I promise I'll never call you a whelp again if you stay._

Will's dying eyes remained on Kate and Elizabeth as he faded.

"No," both women gasped.

"Will, don't go. Don't go where we can't follow," Kate begged.

"My love," Elizabeth whispered, "You can't leave me. You must stay with me! You made me a promise! You're supposed to grow old with me and our children! Stay with me!"

Despite the pleas of his lover and his wife, Will's eyes darkened and one last breath escaped his lips. Kate's heart froze as Will's meager grip on her hand was lost.

"No, no! NO!" both women screamed as if pierced through the heart.

All around them, the crew of the _Dutchman_ chanted, "Part of the crew, part of the ship!"

"Will, don't go! Stay! Stay! I need you!" Kate wailed.

Knowing what would follow, Jack grabbed a fallen sail to use as a makeshift parachute and snatched away the terrified Elizabeth, Katherine, and Ashley.

"_**Don't leave me! I-I…Don't! I won't leave you!"**_ Elizabeth sobbed as she was led away.

"Hold on!" Jack said as he held tightly to the three and shot the rope, releasing them into the air. All watched as the _Flying Dutchman_ was taken by the whirlpool. Ashley turned her eyes away, and Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's chest. Jack recalled how Will once told him he'd die for Elizabeth. He'd never thought he'd actually be held to his word. The _Pearl_ came alongside to retrieve its Captain, Pirate King, Ashley, and Kate.

_Poor, brave boy,_ she commented sadly to herself.

"Jack!" Gibbs cried, "The armada's still out there, the _Endeavor's_ coming up on our starboard side, and I think it's time we embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions!"

Jack's grief suddenly changed into determination. "Never actually been one for tradition," he commented, "Luff sails and lay on iron!"

Everyone but Elizabeth and Ashley looked at Jack as if he had tentacles for dreadlocks. They wouldn't dare challenge the armada with only their ship against one-hundred. Everyone knew Jack was daft, but not this daft. No one knew what could possibly be in Captain Jack's head. Most importantly, no one knew what was to come next.


	14. Chapter 14: The King and the Captain

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish Syrena was my sister. She's just so cute I want to hug her.

* * *

Chapter 14: The King and The Captain

Everyone thought Jack had lost his mind.

"Belay that or we'll be a sittin' duck!" Barbossa shouted.

"Belay that belay!" Jack said.

"Yes, belay that belay!" Kate said in agreement, "I want to blow that creature to smithereens with Jones!"

"But Captain," Gibbs protested.

"Belay!"

"The armada-"

"Belay!"

"The _Endeavor-_"

"Belay!"

"But we-"

"Kindly SHUT IT!"

Gibbs quit arguing with his Captain, knowing it was no use. No one knew what Jack had in his head, and nearly all of them were afraid what he might plan.

"I hope you're as daft as your um...Ashley says you are!" Kate advised Jack.

Jack only smiled and watched the sea with great anticipation. Curiously, Elizabeth and Ashley looked out to sea.

"Something tells me we're about to be granted a miracle..." Ashley said wisely.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Obviously, you don't know Jack as I do," Ashley said with a smile.

Aboard the _Endeavor_, Beckett's lieutenant was curious as to why Jack had not fired. "What's he waiting for?" he asked.

"He expects us to honor our agreement," Beckett said with a smirk as he gave the signal to run out the guns, "Nothing personal, Jack. It's just good business."

As everyone on board the _Black Pearl _tensed, the _Flying Dutchman_ arose from the depths.

"Ah, she survived," Beckett noted.

"Oh, my God, it's the _Dutchman!_" Kate gasped.

"Could it be?" Elizabeth asked dubiously.

As if by magic, the crew of the _Dutchman_ transformed from their hideous state back into normal men to their glee. All of them looked up at their new captain with wide eyes. The captain wore a black coat and a bandanna as green as the sea.

"Captain?" Bootstrap asked.

The new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ turned to face his crew. Bootstrap broke into the widest smile in his entire life. The new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ was no other than Will Turner!

"Ready on the guns!" he commanded.

"Will! Captain Will! He's alive! Thank you, Will!" Kate gasped with a laugh.

Elizabeth could do nothing but smile like a merry angel at the sight of her resurrected husband.

"I always knew there was a reason I had a soft spot for him," Ashley commented.

Jack smiled brightly. "Full canvas!" he shouted.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa cheered in agreement.

Will swung the steering wheel and the _Flying Dutchman_ made a steady course beside the _Black Pearl_. On board the _Endeavor,_ Beckett's confidence took a fatal hit as he watched the two vessels sailing together towards him.

Kate laughed as the guns of the _Pearl_ were run out. "Ole Buckethead's wetting his pants now! We got him!" she cheered.

"Let's give him what he deserves once and for all!" Ashley declaimed.

As the two ships closed in on the _Endeavor,_ panic struck Beckett and his officers.

"Orders, sir? Sir?" Groves cried with no reply.

The _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ came within range of the _Endeavor._

"Cap'n!" Gibbs gasped.

"Jack!" Ashley said, signaling Jack with her eyes.

"Fire!" Jack commanded.

"FIRE!" shouted Gibbs.

"FIRE!" roared Will.

"FIRE!" cried Barbossa and Kate.

"FIRE ALL!" bellowed Elizabeth.

_**KA-BOOM!**_ The _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ opened fire, causing mortal damage to the _Endeavor._ As the chaos waged around him, Beckett remained silent as his ship and empire were destroyed. Beckett's men scattered the ship, helpless without orders.

"Sir, what do you command?" Groves asked desperately.

"It's just…good business," Beckett said lifelessly.

Instantly, Beckett's men disappeared from the vessel with cries of "Abandon ship!" Only Beckett remained on the ship. He was neither afraid nor fearless. He was detached as his world and he was destroyed. Slowly, he descended the steps that blew into millions of pieces around him. This was the end of his armada, and this was the end for Beckett. With one last gaze at his East India Trading Company Colours, flames engulfed Beckett. _**BOOM! **_The _Endeavor_ exploded to smithereens and sunk to a crushing black oblivion.

Marty watched the horizon to see Beckett's ships retiring. "They're turning away!" he cheered.

_The Black Pearl_ erupted into cheers and hoots of victory. Jack, kate, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Ashley all wore triumphant smiles.

"He's just as crazy as you said," Kate commented with a laugh.

"Told you so!" Ashley gloated.

Aboard the Brethren ships, there were victory dances, gunshots, yells, and hats in the air.

Murtogg and Mullroy, now dressed in piratey clothes, joined in the celebration. "Arghh!" cheered Mullroy.

"Shiver me timbers!" Murtogg chimed in.

Pintel and Ragetti shrugged, excusing the two militiamen for their inexperience with pirates.

"Long vivent les pirates!" Ashley shouted at the top of her lungs before she kissed Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you wish," Jack offered, removing his hat.

"Aye, aye, Captain! Hurray!" Gibbs said enthusiastically, tossing Jack's hat into the celebration.

"Now go and get it," Jack said nonchalantly.

"Bugger," Gibbs sighed.

On board the _Dutchman,_ Will gazed at his bride, Elizabeth. He knew what his service meant. Ten years in the World's End ferrying souls.

"Orders, sir?" asked Bootstrap.

"You're no longer bound to the _Dutchman_. You're free," Will declared to his father.

"That's a fine thing, but by my reckoning, I still have a debt that needs to be paid, if you'll have me," Bootstrap said sincerely.

Will was touched and he smiled. "On the wheel, Mr. Turner," he whispered.

"Aye, Captain Turner," his father replied.

Bootstrap noticed his son staring at his wife. "This ship has a purpose again," he told his son, "Where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea. That's a steep price to pay for what's been done."

Will's smiled turned hopeful. "Depends on the one day," he said pointedly, "You have the helm, Mr. Turner. I have a promise to attend to."

Kate turned to find Will beside her on the _Pearl_ and immediately she embraced him tightly. "Oh, Will! Don't ever scare me like that again!" she sighed, "I thought I lost you."

"You'll never lose me. You'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere," Will reassured her,

"Jack," she addressed as she approached the Captain, "It would never have worked out between us."

Jack smiled devilishly. "Keep telling yourself that, love," he laughed.

Elizabeth motioned to hug him, but Jack held up his hands. "Once is quite enough," he whispered.

"Thank you," Elizabeth told him genuinely.

"Hey, you have a husband waiting. Go on!" Ashley told her.

* * *

Elizabeth lowered herself into the boat and rowed to a secluded island to meet her husband. Once onshore, Will helped Elizabeth out of the boat and they drew their swords and plunged them into the sand.

"We are one now, Mrs. Turner," Will declared.

"So we are, Captain Turner," Elizabeth agreed, "Shall we?"

Will swept Elizabeth off her feet and carried her to the sand. "As you wish, King Turner," he said, kissing Elizabeth's hand.

"King Turner and Captain Turner," Elizabeth said lovingly, "It sounds lovely, doesn't it? It reminds me of fairy tales when I was a little girl."

"I think this is when the King and the Captain live happily ever after," Will declared.

"Indeed," Elizabeth agreed, "You know my greatest dream has been fulfilled."

"What was that?" Will wanted to know.

"I always dreamt of meeting a pirate," Elizabeth told him, "Not only have I met one, but I am married to the pirate I've always dreamed of."

"Then all of our dreams have come true, Mrs. Turner," Will countered, "I have the lady I have loved all along. My divine, my beautiful Mrs. Turner."

Will planted kisses on Elizabeth's head and cheeks. Then, his lips merged with Elizabeth's and their hearts were one forever and ever and all of their wishes and dreams had come true as they did in fairy tales.


	15. Chapter 15: A Happy Ending

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish Syrena was my sister. She's just so cute I want to hug her.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Happy Ending

As Elizabeth rowed out to sea, Kate, Ashley and Jack watched her disappear into the distance.

"Ashley! Jack..."

"Kate, is there something wrong?" Ashley asked her sister.

"I...There's nothing here for me now, 'cept you and Jack. I...I need to go back."

"Kate..."

"I love you, sis. But Dad...our father, needs us."

"...Kate...Tell him...T- Tell him that he was a great father...and that I love him."

Kate jumped into Ashley's arms. "Oh Ashley Winslet! How am I ever going to be able to live without you? I'm nineteen, I won't have you, with no explenation..."

"Katherine Dresden. You'll do fine. You know you will...and you'll always be a pirate...always in your heart. And, sis...I love you!"

"I know! I know you do! That's why goodbye is so hard to tell you!"

Kate reached into her dress and pulled out the aquamarine bracelet that Calypso gave her. "I'll return one day...but you...Just stay. The pirates' world needs you. By the way, I'm quite excited to see how "On Stranger Tides" is. Another Pirates movie you'll never get to see."

"I'm quite jealous..." The two sisters laughed.

Then Kate grasped the blue necklace and closed her eyes. She turned to Jack. "You _are quite _the pirate, Captain Jack."

"Likewise, Miss Dresden. I wish our friendship did not have to come to such an end."

"Oh, Jack!" She laughed. "Goodbye, my friends. Goodbye...goodbye, Ashley."

Then the wind swept up and around her, as her hair blew throughout in the wind. The clouds turned grey and instantly, it was raining. But the rain wasn't cold...it was warm. Soothing. Like a shower. Then Kate turned, and...and vanished.

Oh, Katherine. You'll always be in my heart.

Ashley closed her eyes and smiled as her heart skipped a beat and proceeded faster than before. She had never been so happy in her life; happy actually wasn't the word. It was more blissful than happy. She was finally with the man she had truly loved, after two whole years of being in Pirates of the Caribbean, and she had shared this life with her sister, her best friend, none the less.

Jack regarded her smile. "A smile," he acknowledged, "I thought I'd never see one of those again."

"Well, now I'll have all the smiles in the world to share with you forever," Ashley countered.

"I've never seen this kind of smile from you before, luv." Jack said pointedly, "A smile of peace and utter joy which I have not seen from you in ages."

Ashley's eyes lit up like the sun as she smiled brighter. "You're quite right, my beloved Captain," she said happily.

"Well, then. Just how shall we celebrate our victory and union?"

"Well, being the woman of one of the most famous Pirate Lords, I have only one solution," Ashley suggested.

"Tortuga," Jack finished.

"Did you even know what I was going to say?" Ashley asked.

"When you are a Pirate Lord, you'll know," Jack explained.

"I see. Shall we set our course, Jack Sparrow?" Ashley asked.

"Tortuga," Jack whispered.

"All hands, luff sail! Make way to Tortuga!" Ashley shouted.

Immediately, everyone scurried about, turning the _Black Pearl _to Tortuga.

Jack grinned as his beautiful girlfriend gave orders. "I love it when you take charge," he said adoringly, "You'd make a fine Captain Ashley Sparrow."

"Why thank you, Captain Jack Sparrow," Ashley laughed, "For now, I'm comfortable with being Ashley Rose Evangeline Bloom-Winslet, the _girlfriend_ of a Pirate Lord. Tell me, Captain Sparrow, what else do you love about me?"

Jack sighed. "Well, that's a tough question," he commented, "I love the way you light up when you are happy, as you are now. I I love the sound of your voice as you sing a French lullaby. You're the first woman I've heard sing in French besides a bunch of eunuchs. Captain Turner has a lovely singing voice, too, but that's beside the point. I love the way you love me as I do you."

"Is that all?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"I've only put it in a nutshell," Jack chortled, "I can't name what else I love about you because I love _everything_ about you. It's hard to list everything, but for you, I would, if you wished."

Ashley's eyes lit up like stars as she kissed Jack's hand. "Well, then. I don't suppose there's anything I could say that I love about you because you have already said it so perfectly," she said poignantly, "If you wish to tell me what else you love about me, wait until we are alone in Tortuga. The girl who is being told how she is loved will then tell the man who's done the speaking how she loves him. Savvy?"

"Savvy," Jack said with a toothy grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the private island, Will and Elizabeth were enjoying Will's one day ashore. The couple lay together, staring into each others' eyes and holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. Both wore smiles of happiness that could not be described in any known language.

"How are you, Mrs. Turner?" Will asked, stroking Elizabeth's hair.

"Wonderful, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth replied as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Will asked, "Does this bandanna make me look funny?"

"No," Elizabeth gasped as she released her laughter, "Remember when Barbossa was after your blood to lift the curse and I told you I gave him your name as mine?"

"How could I forget, Mrs. Turner?" Will said.

"I just find it funny that now your name is mine. We're one forever," Elizabeth laughed.

"Forever, is correct, Mrs. Turner," Will agreed.

"You know, when you used to call me Miss Swann I ached for you to call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth told him, "Now, when you address me as Mrs. Turner, I am the most content I've ever been."

"I'm glad that you are pleased, Mrs. Turner," Will said with a bright smile.

Will took his wife in his arms and kissed her forehead. He caught sight of her golden brown hair and could not help but take in the sweet fragrance. Elizabeth's eyes closed in delight. Will then turned to see the sun dimming. Quickly, he tossed on his shirt and his boot. A smile crossed his face again as he notice his other boot missing.

"I'm gonna need the other one," he told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth presented her leg, adorned in her husband's high boot and brushed away her golden brown hair from her face as it blew in the light breeze.

With a smile, Will absorbed his wife's scent as he slowly removed his boot. Her skin felt heavenly to him as he caressed her leg. Will's touch made Elizabeth tremble with delight as she closed her eyes. She smiled in utter ecstasy and love. She was the happiest woman alive forever. Time seemed to slow for them and the moment seemed an eternity.

Will looked out to the horizon. "It's nearly sunset," he whispered.

Elizabeth looked out and saw the fading sun sinking to the sea. Once that sun set, she would be with her husband for ten years as he ferried souls in World's End.

Will picked up his coat and revealed the chest to Elizabeth. "It's always belonged to you," he told his wife, "Will you keep it safe?"

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered lovingly as she took the chest with Will's racing heart, "Yes."

Elizabeth and Will gazed into each others' eyes. Ten years until they could truly be together. Ten years they would be together nonetheless. No ties to a spectral ship would part them for ten years or any measure of time. They were together then and so they would be forever. They were bound to each other. Knowing this would be their only time in this world for ten years, Elizabeth and Will closed their eyes to relish their last moments in the living world. Will opened his eyes and turned away.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and shook her head. She would not let her husband leave the living world for ten years yet.

"Will!" she cried as she raced into the waves and kissed him.

Will filled her into his arms and the couple held each other so tightly that none could let go. The kiss made up for everything they'd ever held back and everything they would share for the rest of their lives. Their destinies were entwined and finally joined until the end of time. Destiny ruled that they should be together and so they would no matter what.

The kiss that would last forever broke and Elizabeth gazed into Will's eyes.

Will smiled a smile infused with hope and love. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he whispered.

Elizabeth watched with a smile as Will disappeared into the sunset. She could feel her heart racing as the _Flying Dutchman_ shrunk into the distance and materialized in a green flash. Elizabeth was not saddened; she was joyful. She had everything she'd ever dreamed of. It didn't matter where Will was or where she was. It wouldn't make her love him any less. She loved him then and she would love him until the end of time itself. Night time fell over the beach, but for Elizabeth, the sun still shone.

* * *

In Tortuga, the sun still shone for Ashley and Jack as they found room at the _Faithful Bride._

Ashley brought up a glass of rum and handed it to Jack as she retrieved her own.

"To us," Jack whispered, "To fate for bringing us together, Savvy?"

"I'll drink to that," Ashley said with a smile.

"Cheers, Miss Winslet," Jack whispered with a devilish grin.

Ashley and Jack clanked their tankards and joined their arms together as they drank. Now their lives were whole and joined. Jack put down his tankard and took her hand.

"I have a slight, eensey, weensey feeling to sing the pirates song..." Jack told her.

"And we will be the most fearsome pirates on the Spanish Main!" Ashley laughed.

"Not just the Spanish Main, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack corrected, "The entire ocean, the entire _world._"

"Wherever we want to go we'll go," Ashley added.

"Yes," Jack agreed.

"Go on. I don't quite remember it, but you're the perfect one to jog me memory," Ashley told him.

With a swig of rum, Jack began to sing:

_Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!_

Ashley drank and sang along softly. After many more drinks, she and Jack began to sing and dance uproariously in their room.

_We're Devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!_

"I LOVE THIS SONG! Really bad eggs!" Ashley exclaimed.

Jack twirled her around. "I thought you would," he said with a grin.

"I must pass my compliments on to Elizabeth," Ashley said.

"Oh, and we will," Jack reassured her.

Ashley smiled and leaned in to kiss Jack. He tasted like rum and salt, which was, what he first tasted like...when they had first kissed.

"I think we should retreat back to the _Pearl,_" Ashley suggested.

"Well spoke, my darling," Jack agreed.

* * *

On the docks, Ashley and Jack made way past the shanty town and on to the quiet of Jack's quarters of the _Black Pearl._ Jack and Ashley lay down together on a large hammock.

"You know...I never knew that you were one to actually _fall in love_." Ashley told him as he looked at her with such intensity from the other end of the hammock.

"To tell you th' truth, luv...I don't. But you're different, like you said. You understand me...it's like you know everything about me...You see, some men want to be the knight who rescues the princess...but I want to be the knight who falls in love with _another female _knight, as we would explore the world together. Which is exactly what _you_ are, Miss Ashley."

"Oh, Jack. But I-"

Jack cut her off as he put a finger to her lips. "Shush. You need rest. My beautiful girl-knight."

In an explosion of love and excitement, the lips of Captain Jack and Ashley Winslet joined and so they had their happy ending with a kiss, as it would say in the stories told about them for years to come.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. The creators of Pirates are men, and I, am a girl. Therefore, I clearly did not write this masterpiece.

* * *

Chapter 16: Epilogue 

_Ashley_

_"Ashley!" Someone called_

_"Who are you? Show yourself", my voice said. _

_A beautiful Latina girl came out from her hiding place. She had beautiful light-bronze skin, and hair the colour of chocolate. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. And her hair, was a dark-reddish colour. I knew her name before she even had the chance to tell me._

_Angelica._

_"I am Angelica Teach. And I see you have found love with _Jack_."_

_"Captain Jack Sparrow is none of your concern."_

_"Aha...but there is a catch. You do not belong in this world."_

_"Of course I don't. But Calypso brought me here for a reason. Do you really want to argue with the goddess of the sea?" _

_"Ha! You do not know who I am, Miss Ashley Winslet. I'll challenge Death if I have to. You're nothing. And one day...we will meet. And _you. _You will get exactly what you deserve." Angelica laughed evilly as she walked towards me and pushed me into the rough black waters of the sea._

* * *

"No!" I yelled as I sat up.

My eyes flung open as I realized where I was. On the docks of Tortuga. Gibbs was next to me, snoring away, as Jack was followed by two wenches, Scarlett and Giselle.

"Jack! Oh please tell me more about your adventures!" The blonde one with the enormous breasts whined.

"Oh Jack, you promised you'd bring _me _on the Pearl." The redhead complained.

Jack winked at me, just as he first did when we had met.

"Good mornin' love." He said as he helped me up.

He then turned to Gibbs and scowled. He took a bucket of water from the side of the dock and threw it on Gibbs, waking him.

"Ah!" He yelled as he clutched the ragged teddy bear.

"Where is _my _ship!" Jack demanded.

"We're on the ship..." Gibbs droned.

"No we're not!"

"The Pearl..._Oh! The Pearl!_" Gibbs exclaimed, getting up.

The blonde girl then gave a knowing look to Scarlett and then slapped Jack across the cheek. Scarlett did the same, right after, as they linked arms with Gibbs and walked away, Gibbs mentioning something about sea-turtles.

"The Pearl is gone." Jack said sadly, gazing into the sea.

"Don't worry, Captain Sparrow." I smiled. "You'll get it back from Hector Barbossa one day. I promise."

"I suppose, love. But it just isn't the same. No ship is ever the same as the _Pearl_."

"Then what do you say, Captain?"

He brought out the cut out map from under his jacket. _Agua de vida _was scribbled on the circle chart. "London is our best bet for a crew."

"And a ship."

"All hands, slaken-braces to London!" He demanded as we headed for the tiny, wooden boat at the end of the harbor.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" I replied.

A crew of two was just enough. If they were as fearless as Jack and I.

But the only thing I was worrying about was Angelica's evil laughter as she pushed me into the sea. To my death.

_"You're nothing. And one day...we will meet. And _you. _You will get exactly what you deserve."_

Bring it on, _Angelica Teach_.


End file.
